


Arrival- Harry Potter

by alwaysthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: Female Protagonist, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthewriter/pseuds/alwaysthewriter
Summary: Effie Jordan just happens to be reading her favorite book series, Harry Potter, when something strange occurs.After a fateful strike of lightning, she finds herself transported into the book, trapped inside the body of a witch in the same year as the Boy Who Lived himself.Follow Effie through an unfamiliar world where she hunts for answers and maybe more?All characters belong to JK Rowling except for those I createI am VERY open to suggestions on plot points and more!!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The best word to describe Effie Jordan is average. She was an average height with an average build and average features. Her shoulder length muddy brown hair drooped sloppily off her head and into her face, constantly covering her long, prominent nose, thin lips and dull brown eyes. When people looked at her, which they rarely did, she looked nothing more than plain. She wasn't ugly, she was just ordinary.

This fact is something that Effie is fine with. She never wanted to stand out or be different. Being different attracts attention, and that was something she didn't need. The only thing she needed were her books. More specifically, her Harry Potter books. In a way she could never put into words, the characters understood her. Reading through the books made her feel like she was there with them, experiencing their adventure and trauma as though they were her own.

Her love of Harry Potter books had become an obsession. When she got home from school, she immediately started to read. She was too busy with re-reading Harry Potter to make friends, do homework, or leave her room which is why her grades and social life dropped immensely. She had managed to convince herself that all she needed in life was Harry Potter.

She read each book until the sides were worn from use and the pages were blurred from her tears. The once white pages had become an assortment of colors from the bleeding of the pens she used to write little notes in the margins and accidental food spills. Despite not looking the same as at their prime, Effie cherished the books more than anything in the world.

Her iPad that she got as a Christmas gift age 11, while she was still dealing with the devastation of never receiving her Hogwarts letter, had only ever been used to search up spells, potions, and Harry Potter facts.

As the new school year rolled around, her parents became concerned. Effie had spent a majority of the summer holed up in her room with her books, only leaving for meals and the occasional outdoor read. Her parents swore they could hear her talking to someone in her room, but every time they peeked inside she was alone. They had hadn't gone crazy. She was talking, just not to another person. Effie had begun to talk to the characters in her books. They didn't talk back, of course, but she liked to think that they did. Her lack of human contact had driven her to a point of near insanity.

On the night of August 31st, the night before her first year of high school, Effie found herself struggling to leave her books. She sat out on the sliver of roof outside her window and said her personal goodbyes to each of them. Her Hogwarts themed pajamas scratching against the hard roof surface. When she got to her third and favorite book of the series, The Prisoner of Azkaban, her goodbyes became more tearful. She clutched the book to her heart and sobbed.

"I wish it were real. I wish it were all real."

Though Effie couldn't see it with her head ducked behind her book, a storm had started to roll in. She fell asleep on the roof area to the sound of distant thunder, her clutch on her book loosening and allowing it to fall open, as she let out one last whisper.

"I wish it were real."

Suddenly the pages of her book started turning rapidly. The sound of fluttering paper filled the quiet of the night, soon joined by loud booming thunder. The pages stopped turning abruptly as the first page lay open next to Effie's sleeping body. With a crackle of lightning, Effie's body was absorbed into the book and it snapped shut behind her. The book remained still in its spot and the storm that had been raging just moments before faded away into oblivion.

The sound of train whistles and bustling strangers made Effie jolt awake. Startled by the suddenly large amount of people surrounding her, Effie rubbed her eyes, not yet able to make out her surroundings. When she finally removed her hands, she found herself sitting on a bench in a busy train station. She looked down at herself, surprised to find that her embarrassing Hogwarts pajamas had been exchanged with a long sleeved black turtle neck under an oversized red v neck vest paired with high waisted jeans. She had to touch the clothes to determine their realness, fully acknowledging internally that she had never owned clothes that stylish. Looking down to her feet next to her black combat boots, was a cart holding a long old looking brown trunk and a cage housing a beautiful dark brown owl.

Her heartbeat picked up rapidly as she surveyed her surroundings, her face heating up at her realization that she had been sleeping on the bench in front of everyone. Her hands roamed purposelessly to her pockets when she felt something firm fall into her grasp. Retracting her hand from her pocket she lifted the object up to her face and examined it thoroughly. In her hand was a small, silver compact mirror with the engraving, E.J. She looked at it for another moment then let a gasp escape her lips once she opened it. Looking back at her in the mirror was not her face, but a much more beautiful one.

Her long, prominent nose was now small and slightly turned upwards at the end. The thin, chapped lips that had once graced her face were replaced with full, pink ones. Her eyes had become a dark blue, so captivating in their color that she became entranced by them for a moment. She couldn't help but stare from under her now dark and beautiful eyelashes at her new hair. The muddy strings that she once hid behind were now fluffy and graceful. Her hair now framed her face with perfect curtain bangs and flowed elegantly down to her lower back. A blush spread over her now soft and lightly freckled cheeks as she stared at her new appearance.

Suddenly she came to a realization. Trunks, owls, train station. Her eyes widened with panic and understanding. She was in her book.


	2. Chapter 2

Effie stood in place, her legs refusing to move. She was deeply questioning her sanity when she noticed where she was standing. The sign above her read clearly, Platform 8.

She knew she couldn't just stand there any longer. From sleeping on the bench to the caged owl to the deep stare of confusion that was blanketing her face, she was beginning to attract attention. Deciding to test her theory and prove to herself that she was not actually going crazy, Effie took the handle of her cart and began to walk to Platform 10. Although she was trying to keep her eyes ahead of her and focus on reaching her destination, she couldn't help but notice that she was still receiving stares. When she walked by, people would glance at her and let their eyes linger for a second before looking away. With her mirror still in her hand she snapped it back open wondering if she possibly had drool on her face from sleeping. When she found nothing, a small resentment grew in the bottom of her stomach. These people were only paying her attention because she was pretty. She had always hated people who were only liked for their beauty, the reason why she hated Fleur when she first read the books. Hushing her internalized misogyny and reassuring herself that pretty people deserve respect, she tried to become distracted.

Not that she didn't enjoy being pretty. She loved it. But something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her and not letting her enjoy the stares.

They never would have stared at you before.

In an attempt to avoid being vain, Effie ignored the looks and convinced herself that they were staring past her. She'd hate to be one of those people who becomes beautiful and gets full of themselves. She continued to reassure herself internally that it is what's on the inside that matters.

Effie came to a stop at the end of Platform 9. She took a big gulp as she looked at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Remembering her books, she leaned her cart against the wall and leaned onto it as she pretended to be searching for something in her bag, still feeling the stares of a few boys around her age piercing into her back. A long moment stretched on and Effie began to feel alarmed.

What if I was wrong? What if it doesn't let me in and there is some wizard staring at me right now angry that I'm blocking the entrance? What if I'm still ordinary?

Her doubts faded away as another thought flew into her head.

What if I can't get in because they are still looking at me?

She found out the answer to her last thought soon enough when a loud crash a few paces down averted everyone's attention from her and the wall let her pass with no problems. Effie swerved her cart fast, barely avoiding the sprinting body of a little boy who had been too distracted chasing after a flying origami bird to see her coming. She strategically maneuvered her cart a few more times before finding steps to board the train.

Releasing an exaggerated puff of air, Effie hoisted her trunk onto the train and swiftly grasped her owl's cage before beginning to move down the aisle. As she passed compartments, she took a mental note that most of them were empty. A brief glimpse out the window to her left showed a large clock with the hour hand and the minute hand pointing at the six.

Jeez. No wonder the train is empty it's 6:30 in the morning.

She was about to curse herself for waking up that early but then remembered that if she hadn't waken up, she'd probably still be asleep on the bench in front of a station of strangers. She also realized that she could use her extra time to prepare herself for what's to come and figure out how she ended up where she was.

Newly appreciative of her boarding time, Effie slid into a small compartment towards the end of the train and laid her trunk on the seat in front of her to see its contents. Neatly packed into the trunk was three school robes, multiple sweaters in varying grays, five pairs of tights, four black thigh length skirts, an assortment of undergarments that Effie noted were slightly sexier than her usual ones (which wasn't a hard to accomplish feat as she shopped for undergarments at the same place as her grandmother), six pairs of gray and black knee high socks, two neutral colored jackets, and a longer black puffy coat. Along with her clothing was a large stack of books that she assumed she'd be needing for her classes, parchment, ink, quills, and a wand.

She carefully lifted the wand out of the trunk, delicately examining it in fear of breaking it. Effie was no wand expert, but what her inexperienced eyes could tell her was that the wand was light, around eleven inches, and made from some kind of dark oak. She fiddled with it for a moment before her excitement got the best of her and she decided she had to try it. After a moment of contemplation, Effie decided that a test spell that would do the least amount of damage would be Lumos. After all, how could the ministry expel her for just wanting to see? Making sure to be careful with her wand movement, she cast her spell.

"Lumos."

Immediately the tip of her wand glowed brightly and lit up the compartment and the surrounding area. She was impressed but the light was starting to bother her eyes that had still just begun to adjust to being awake.

Very quickly she flicked her wand again. "Nox."

The light swiftly went out and Effie smiled proudly down at her wand. She closed her trunk and lifted it up into the storage area before sitting down and opening the cage of her owl. The brown owl blinked up at her expectantly before she lowered her forearm to its level and it stepped onto her. She brushed a finger over its side and smoothed its feathers while it made a grateful hoot.

"What's your name," she questioned the owl as if expecting it to respond to her.

The owl turned its head and tapped its beak on the side of the cage. Right under the spot where it tapped was a sign that read, Buffy. The owl then hooted and turned back to her almost impatiently.

"Buffy, huh?" She questioned again. "That's a very pretty name."

She reached into a small box attached to the cage filled with small brown pellets. Taking one between her fingers, Effie held it up to Buffy who accepted it gently before fluttering back into her cage and closing it behind her.

Effie released a small giggle that sounded surprisingly girlish. "Smart bird."

Suddenly remembering the books, she searched her small satchel and pockets for money of any kind. Coming up empty, she sunk down further into her seat with a huff, worried thoughts flowing through her head.

What can I do if I have no money? How will I afford Christmas presents or House themed clothes?

Suddenly she shot out of her seat and reached into her trunk. Skimming her hand across the bottom, she felt and grabbed onto a bunch of scattered coin shaped objects. Luckily enough for her, when she retracted her hand she found a small pile of galleons shining up at her. Filled with excitement she quickly scribbled a note of explanation on a piece of parchment and flung open the door to Buffy's cage.

"To Mom and Dad, okay? You know where they live?"

The bird looked up at her with confused eyes and gave a small head shake. Effie was about to give her home address to the owl when she was hit by a wave of realization.

"Buffy in this," she paused for a moment, "world, are my parents here?"

The bird gave another small head shake in confusion and rubbed its beak softly against her arm as though trying to comfort her. Effie lowered her head into the outstretched wing of her bird and began to sob.

She was more alone than she ever thought. She had finally gotten her dream, but at what cost?


	3. Chapter 3

The compartment was now emptier as Effie had let Buffy fly freely out of the train station and put her trunks and the cage above her seat. The Platform outside her window slowly grew more busy as overeager students and parents arrived early. She let her eyes wander amongst the many unusual sights outside her window, almost in a trance. Small fireworks sparkled happily in the faces of young children, a young girl's pigtails floated in the air beside her face, and unusually dressed witches and wizards wiped tears off of their children's' faces. This would normally have excited Effie, but she was too busy concerned for her parents to be excited about anything.

Effie's thoughts consumed her for another two hours before the movement along the aisle made her snap out of her sad trance. Standing outside of her compartment and peering down at her was a peculiar looking blonde girl.

The girl herself was not peculiar. She had all normal features that certainly wouldn't stand out all on their own and long dirty blonde hair that fell around her waist. It was the clothes she was wearing that really drew Effie's eyes. She wore a furry blue t shirt with red polka dots and a pair of light pink trousers paired with a bedazzled beret and hot pink sunglasses with no lenses. The ensemble was so mismatched that Effie knew almost immediately who the girl in front of her was. Even if she couldn't have figured it out from her outfit, the upside-down Quibbler in her hand was a dead give away. Luna Lovegood.

Luna peered down at Effie like she was crazy which made Effie struggle to hold in a laugh. She was the crazy one? Luna slid into the seat in front of Effie in the compartment and sat staring at her for a few minutes. Finally when Effie felt too uncomfortable, she decided to speak up.

"Hi Luna."

She immediately slapped herself internally. Luna has no idea who she is. Nobody has any idea who she is. She struggled to quickly come up with a plausible story. She could be a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Or a home schooled student. Or maybe she just learned about magic. What about no story? Effie was not a good liar and there's no way she could remember the details of anything she came up with in the moment. Even if she could fool Luna, she couldn't fool the entire school.

Just be mysterious, she thought to herself.

Luna, she knew, would never pry too much. She'd be curious, sure, but she'd probably make up her own story of how Effie came to Hogwarts. In the mean time she'd probably be happy just to have a friend. Effie decided to stir up some conversation, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence that had stretched over the compartment yet again.

"I'm Effie. Effie Jordan. I'm new."

Luna looked at her questioningly.

"If you are new, Effie Jordan, then how do you know my name."

Shit. Effie internally panicked for a moment thinking of a response. Suddenly remembering her favorite book, The Prisoner of Azkaban, Effie's eyes frantically searched the compartment for any of Luna's items with her name on it while her face struggled to show no emotion. Coming up empty, she flashed what she hoped to be her brightest smile up at Luna.

"How could I not know the name of the daughter of the man who edits my favorite tabloid?"

Luna looked at her with a raised eyebrow before her face relaxed and she smiled back at Effie.

"You read the Quibbler?"

Effie felt bad for manipulating Luna but she knew she had to do whatever she needed to survive.

"Of course! I love hearing stories that are out of the ordinary."

"Well then Effie, what year are you in?"

"Um," she contemplated for a moment, considering how old Luna looked compared to herself before assuming around a one year age difference. "I'm new so I don't know. I'm 13 though and you look a bit younger than me."

"I'm in my second year."

"Oh, so that makes me in my third."

"Harry Potter is in your year."

Effie gulped. She was really here. She was in her favorite book. She was living through The Prisoner of Azkaban. Which meant...

"I expect we'll have some unwelcome visitors on this train ride."

Immediately after she spoke Effie wanted to cover her mouth. She never should have said that she looked up at Luna panicked for a moment only to realize that Luna wasn't looking at her. Walking down the aisle outside their compartment was a bushy haired girl with large front teeth, a tall red haired boy with a long nose and excessive freckles, and a thin, scrawny looking boy with messy black hair, glasses, and a small lightning shaped scar in the center of his forehead.

Each of them made eye contact with Effie as they passed by, ignoring Luna as though she weren't there. The messy haired boy's eyes lingered longer than the others and Effie broke eye contact first. She looked away from him and back onto Luna who was now back to staring at her. 

Just loud enough for the three to still hear as they walked past the compartment and down the aisle, Luna asked, "What were you saying about unwelcome visitors on this train ride?"

Although Effie couldn't see it, the boy with the lightning scar had stopped to listen to her answer. Effie smiled, trusting her new friend. Besides, what harm could Luna do?

"Dementors."

The compartment fell back into silence but a more comfortable one this time. They didn't speak again until the train started to move.

Luna turned to Effie and voiced her thoughts out loud. "How do you think they are going to sort you? Will you be with the first years?"

"God I hope not. That would be embarrassing."

"Where did you do your education before?"

This was the question Effie had been dreading. She knew she probably wouldn't have to take all first year classes since she basically lived through them by reading the books but she didn't know what she was supposed to say about her prior education.

"Do you mind if I don't talk about it? It's kind of a sensitive subject."

Luna nodded and didn't press her further.

"What house do you want to be in?"

This was something Effie had definitely thought of. Her online Buzzfeed quizzes had never given her the same answers. Because of her terrible grades, she had never thought she'd be a Ravenclaw. Maybe she'd be different with magical subjects. She wasn't sure about Hufflepuff because she had never been much for friends, but maybe Hogwarts would be different since she already considered all of the students her friends. She'd really never had any opportunity to be brave or caring from her lack of friends and activities but everything was about to change. All that she hoped, was that she would not be put in Slytherin. Not that Slytherin was a bad house, she was just afraid of it.

"Any of the houses really. Whatever the sorting hat thinks is best."

Luna nodded in agreement and began to ramble on about some animal called a Flibbergash that Effie was almost positive didn't exist even in the Wizarding world. The train ride continued smoothly. Neither of the girls got anything off of the trolley but they both exchanged polite greetings with the witch.

Towards the end of their journey, the train came to a sudden halt and the lights went out.

Luna turned to Effie, "We can't possibly be there yet. Is this what you were talking about earlier?"

She was answered by a swift nod. Effie frantically searched through her memories for her happiest one. She doubted that dementors would go after her, but she wanted to be prepared just in case. She thought of a lot of memories from when she was younger. Her third birthday with her parents, which none of her classmates attended. The first time she rode a bike, she hit a curb too hard and flew over the bike handles. Getting her first pet, a cat that hated her guts and continuously mauled her with its claws before her parents were forced to sell him.

Finally she decided on a memory. Her sixth birthday. The first time she ever read Harry Potter. Instead of leaving for recess with her classmates, she had stayed behind in the classroom by herself. A book from the small reading shelf to her left had caught her eye as she held it up to the fluorescent lights to read the title. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She stuffed it into her bag and brought it home with her, finishing it all by the end of the day. (*Theif*) Her parents rushed out to the book store that night and bought her all of the series as a gift. That was the happiest she thought she had ever felt.

Suddenly the air surrounding the two girls became cold. A feeling washed over them; a feeling of dread. They both felt as though there was not an ounce of happiness in the world. A large bony hand inched slowly towards the door of the compartment, its owner a dark eerie figure under a tattered wispy cloak. When it opened the door, Effie was ready for it.

She faced it head on, looking into the ibis hidden behind its hood. With a strong stance, she stared it down just as she had imagined doing many nights in her bedroom. She spoke to it firmly, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"He isn't here. Move on."

But the dementor didn't move on. It stared back at her as if it knew she were out of place. Not willing to risk herself or Luna receiving a dementor's kiss, Effie whipped out her wand and pointed it right at its hood. When she spoke, she tried to sound threatening.

"I will not ask again."

Key word: tried. It came out in a bit of a squeak, but it still sounded slightly frightening. This time the dementor moved closer.

Effie concentrated really hard on her chosen memory and didn't waiver with her stare. She took a deep breath before casting the spell, refusing to let herself fear what would happen if she failed. She was not the Chosen One. No Lupin would save her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"


	4. Chapter 4

A large mass of light erupted from the end of Effie's wand. Though it was not a full corporeal patronus, the wispy mass pushed away the dementor, forcing it to quickly flee from their compartment.

Once she was sure it was gone, Effie collapsed onto her seat in a heap. Steadying her breath and finally allowing herself to feel the fear that she had pushed down, she began to shake slightly. Only after she had fully calmed herself did she dare to look up at Luna who was watching her with disbelief. A thick tension built between them, only broken when Luna spoke again.

"Did you know dementors used to be Muggles who couldn't have their memory erased?"

Effie let out a small bubble of laughter. She had no doubt that this "fact" wasn't real but she really appreciated how much lighter Luna's remark had made her feel. Leave it to Luna to relieve the weight of a stressful situation. Her demeanor had changed almost immediately back to her inquisitive and odd self.

A tall, lean looking man in worn looking robes knocked gently on the door to the girls' compartment. As Luna slid open the door for him, Effie noted the long scratches etched into his face. With a gasp she came to a realization.

"Moony."

She wished she could take it back as soon as she said it and mentally cursed herself for her big mouth with both Luna and Lupin.The man turn to her with a face of confusion.

"What did you say, young lady?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little out of it, that's all."

After a moment more of staring, the man seemed to find that as an acceptable answer. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Professor Lupin, I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I heard from some students in your neighboring compartments that they saw a dementor come in here. I was wondering if you girls are okay."

Before Effie could speak, Luna responded to the man.

"We are great! All thanks to Effie over here. It was brilliant."

Lupin turned his attention to Effie as Luna continued speaking. Effie internally willed Luna to stop but couldn't let her emotions show on her face, as Lupin was seemingly studying her micro emotions.

"She faced it head on and told it to leave then cast a spell and it went away. Very pretty by the way, Effie."

This fact seemed to interest him. Pulling out a bar of chocolate from his inside coat pocket, he leaned down to the same height as the two girls in their seats and offered Luna a piece of chocolate before turning to Effie.

"What spell did you cast."

"Oh just a patronus. But not a corporeal one."

"Could've sworn it looked almost like some kind of animal. But alas, it's probably just the nargles playing tricks on me," Luna interrupted.

Lupin smiled at her before standing upright again and giving one last look at Effie. He then exited the compartment and closed the door shut behind him. Effie let out a long breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. 

Pulling down her trunk, Effie fished out her Hogwarts robes before shutting the blinds. She quickly got dressed and Luna did the same. Once both girls were dressed, Effie opened the blinds and sat back down facing Luna again.

"I think I'll ask to be sorted privately. The last thing I want is attention. Plus, it'd be embarrassing to be sorted with first years."

She was trapped in an unfamiliar world where she knew next to nothing. The only thing that was clear to her was that she could not, under any circumstances, mess up the plot. A single change could be the reason behind the deaths of hundreds of her classmates. Every one of her actions could have unforeseen consequences. She made a mental not to only interact with side characters and to not draw suspicion to herself in any way.

The train tumbled onward, the darkened sky leaving all of its passengers in a chilled mood. The girls were completely prepared when the train screeched to a halt. Effie straightened her robes before stepping out into the aisle, shortly followed by Luna. The made idle small talk before getting off of the train, discussing classes, spells, and the houses.

Since she and Luna had been towards the back of the train and had taken their time walking, the area surrounding the carriages was almost empty. Only one other person was waiting there with them. He was a shy, awkward looking boy with a round face and blonde hair. The way he smiled nervously at the two girls brought a smile to Effie's face. Although she'd normally never even think of talking to a boy, let alone approaching a boy, there was something about his demeanor that felt familiar.

"Neville Longbottom, right? I'm Effie Jordan. I think you're in my year."

Neville shuffled his feet nervously.

"Nice to meet you Effie."

He looked up at the girls then blushed, returning his attention to the ground. A carriage pulled up led by two large black skeleton looking horses with cloudy white eyes and long, bony wings. Thestrals. Effie reached up her hand and pet the creature gently, giggling as it nuzzled its face into the curve of her hand. Luna soon did the same; Neville kept his distance.

The girls then hopped onto the carriage and looked to Neville expectantly.

"Neville aren't you coming?"

"Nah. I'm okay. I'll catch the next one."

"Neville don't be ridiculous. Get in."

Neville looked slightly taken aback by her words but proceeded to climb into the carriage. As the carriage pulled away none of the three noticed that a certain dark-haired boy and his friends had been watching their every move. As they bumped along the rough ground, the carriage jerked and Neville ended up falling into Luna. Effie smiled at his awkwardness as he apologized profusely and pushed himself off of her very quickly.

"Oh how rude of me. Neville, this is Luna. Luna, Neville."

Neville smiled nervously. "Hi Luna."

"Neville, what a peculiar name," Luna thought out loud which caused the boy's face to drop. "I wish my parents had named me Neville."

In an instant a smile reappeared on his face. He looked away from her with a blush and turned to Effie.

"If you are in my year, why haven't I seen you before. I'm sure I'd recognize your face."

In an instant all of Effie's troubles came washing back over her. She had been enjoying herself so much that she had forgotten her new appearance and difficult situation she was in. She felt guilty for forgetting her parents and her home and realized that she would have to be way more strategic going forward.

"I'm new."

"Where did you go before?"

Effie struggled to come up with a response or witty remark that would help her keep her mysterious composure but also not scare Neville away. Seconds seemed stretched into weeks as the racked her brain for something to say. As she opened her mouth to speak, Luna cut her off.

"She doesn't talk about it. Sensitive subject."

Neville nodded knowingly.

"Do you know what house you are in?"

"No. I'm thinking of asking McGonagall to sort me privately. You two will be the first ones to know, though."

The short remainder of the carriage ride was spent in a comfortable silence. When the carriage finally stopped, the three slid out of their seats; Luna and Effie pet the thestrals one last time. Turning her back, Effie finally noticed the extravagant castle. It was just how she had always imagined it. The stone walls stretched to the skies, illuminated by the silver of the moonlight. different colored panes of glass shone brightly onto the grass and the courtyard. Hogwarts.

Waiting for them in front of the large castle was a very small man with pointed features and an impatient expression. Effie smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Later than expected but that's alright. At least you're not the last carriage to come in. That wouldn't have made the best impression. I expect you don't want to be sorted with the first years so if you'll just follow me this way."

He started to walk way but noticed Effie was hesitant to leave her new friends.

"I'm sure Longbottom will gladly escort Ms. Lovegood into the Great Hall. Follow me please Ms. Jordan."

With one last look back at her friends, Effie scurried after the man. He moved surprisingly fast for his size and Effie found herself breathing heavily by the time they reached their destination. He opened a large oak door covered in many moving carvings and gestured for her to enter the room.

From the muffled sounds of voices coming from the room over, Effie concluded that the room was connected to the Great Hall. She stared in awe at the moving portraits covering the walls, blushing when one of the more handsome subjects blinked at her. Her eyes wandered to the center of the room where a stool sat behind a woman. Dressed in green robes with her grey hair pulled tightly behind her head and under a hat, none other than Professor McGonagall stared back at her. With a small cough, she spoke.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration, and this is Professor Flitwick who will be your charms teacher. We were planning on sorting you with the first years but we understand if you'd prefer a more private sorting."

Effie nods in agreement. McGonagall then moves aside to reveal an old, worn hat sitting on top of the stool behind her. Lifting the hat, she turns back to Effie.

"Sit down right here dear."

Effie complied and sat slowly onto the stool; the hat was gently lowered onto her head. It took everything in her power not to jump with fright when the Sorting Hat spoke to her inside her head.

"Now, now. What do we have here? A new student in the third year?"

"Yes sir, but I'm hoping that I'll catch up to everyone else very quickly."

"Smart, I see. Definitely have the brains for Ravenclaw. And a desperate need to make friends. Hufflepuff could help you with that. But what is this? Bravery? You'd thrive in Gryffindor. You have potential for each of the houses. I'll leave it up to you."

"I'd hate to be unoriginal but I'll go anywhere but Slytherin."

"How'd you know someone said that before you?"

At this, Effie smiled.

"I'm just that good."

"With that sassy attitude I know exactly where you belong."

The Sorting Hate then shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Chapter 5

Effie didn't know exactly what to expect for when she opened the door to the Great Hall. She could no longer hear the muffled chatter of her fellow students, only a single voice remained.

Both of her professors had long since left the room, telling her to stay in there for as long as she needed. She didn't know if she was prepared for what was behind the door, but she didn't want to take advantage of her professors' generous offer. Fixing her hair quickly in a dusty mirror next to the door, she took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Stepping into the Great Hall, all eyes turned to Effie. The elderly man with long grey hair and a long grey beard who had been speaking moment before had fallen silent, his eyes also fixated on the new student who dared to draw attention away from his speech. Effie cringed, not used to all of the attention. Looking up across the hall, she noticed an open seat in front of Neville. The only problem was that to get there, she'd have to walk all the way across the room and all of the students.

After a moment had passed, the old man continued speaking, not regaining the stares of his students as they were still fixed on Effie. She straightened her posture and held her head up high before starting to make her way to the Gryffindor table. Hundreds of eyes watched her as she walked, trying to determine which house she was in. Shoulders drooped when she passed by their tables. Refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead, Effie found her seat next to Neville and turned to face the old man.

Though many students had turned back to the speech or whatever they were doing before, Effie still felt many pairs of eyes lingering on her. She turned to Neville who was shyly staring at her and flashed him her biggest smile, causing him to blush.

Turning back to the old man, who she now recognized was the headmaster himself, Dumbledore, she listened intensely to his warnings about dementors. Subconsciously, she had been moving her lips and mouthing the words to the speech she knew so well.

"They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way."

At the end of his speech, Effie turned to Neville who hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Hello again, Neville."

Smiling at his nervous nod, she turned to the people in front of her. Across the table sat two boys, one who was tall even seated with smooth chocolatey skin and the other one a dark haired boy with prominent Irish features.

"Hi. I'm Effie."

They both stared at Effie and Neville with shocked expressions; their mouths were agape at her appearance and her previous connection to Neville. Although Effie already recognized their appearances from book descriptions, she couldn't let them know that. She leaned across the table and flirtatiously placed her hands on the chins of both boys, slowly closing their mouths.

"Now, now boys. Wouldn't want you catching flies."

Effie didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence had come from. She came to the conclusion that her looks had changed her, but surprisingly she didn't mind it. Both boys were still staring at her in shocked silence.

With a raised eyebrow she prodded, "Well, don't you have names?"

The taller boy was the first to speak.

"I-I'm Dean Thomas. And this is Seamus Finnigan."

She smiled kindly at both of them before mounds of food suddenly appeared on the once empty plates in front of them. Even though she was expecting it, Effie couldn't help but stare in awe and let out a gasp at the magnificent feat of magic, a response that was noticed by many students at the table.

While Dean and Seamus already started digging in, Neville stared at Effie shyly without touching the food. Worried that he was waiting for her to start eating or embarrassed about her seeing him eat, she quickly grabbed a drumstick from the pile in front of her and took an over exaggerated bite out of it, shaking her head like a dog at a suddenly smiling Neville. Taking this as his cue to start eating, Neville began to fill his plate. Content, Effie gently wiped chicken grease off her mouth with a napkin before serving herself food and eating like a normal person.

When she was finished eating, she wiped her face once more before turning to Dean and Seamus who were staring at her again.

"You'd think I was part Veela from the way you two stare at me."

Seamus perked up.

"Are you part Veela?"

She shook her head.

"Why don't you boys tell me about Hogwarts?"

Seamus and Dean took turns discussing teachers and classes at Hogwarts while Neville stayed silent.

"What do you think your favorite class is going to be?" Dean asked.

"Well I know I'll love Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms and I'll do fine in Potions but I don't know how good I'm going to do in Herbology. That's the hardest subject for me... Are any of you good at Herbology?"

Dean and Seamus shook their heads but Neville perked up.

"I'm okay I guess."

Effie smiled at him and then back at Dean and Seamus. They were warming up to her and her appearance was having less of an effect. They chatted for a few more minutes about Quidditch, which Effie expressed that she wanted to learn, and House points before Effie yawned and stood up.

"I'm absolutely dead. Will one of you show me where the Gryffindor common room is. I'm a bit afraid I won't find it since I hear the stairs change."

Neville nodded and stood up.

"I'll take you."

Effie smiled at him and they both left the Great Hall. Neither of them, however, took notice of the pair of green eyes watching them leave as they also hadn't noticed them watching Effie since she walked into the Great Hall.

Still at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the bushy haired girl snapped her fingers in front of the green eyes.

"Harry! It's like you haven't been here at all."

Harry rubbed his eyes and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Sorry Hermione. Just thinking about Sirius Black, considering he wants to kill me and all. It's a little distracting."

Hermione scoffed then got up from the table. The red haired boy looked to Harry.

"Go easy on her mate. She's just worried about you."

"I know Ron, I know."

Harry and Ron rose together and caught up to Hermione outside of the Great Hall and walked with her back to the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville made sure to keep a slow pace, not wanting Effie to fall behind. Her eyes roamed the painting covered walls bewildered, smiling and waving to the people in the paintings who were waving back at her. She didn't even realize they had reached the common room until Neville came to a sudden halt and she bumped right into him. Her body flung backwards down the staircase before Neville quickly snatched her hand and pulled her back up.

Neville braced himself, expecting her to be mad at him for stopping so suddenly and without warning, but she was smiling warmly at him.

"Phew that was close. Thank you Neville. I'm such a klutz."

She then turned her head up to the large picture frame in front of her. The Fat Lady looked down on her confused.

"Hi, I'm Effie. That dress is stunning by the way!"

The Fat Lady's confused face turned to a smile in an instant. The power of girls hyping up girls.

"Well Effie, thank you very much. Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

The picture of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a circular entrance. Excited, Effie shouted up a thank you to the Fat Lady and quickly scurried through, Neville following after her.

The second the got inside the Gryffindor common room, Effie gasped. She sprinted over to the couch and ran her fingers along its fabric before whipping out her wand, pointing it at the wood in the fireplace, and saying, "Incendio!" A blaze immediately formed.

She let out a sigh of content before turning to a dumbfounded Neville.

"Thanks Neville! Will I be seeing you tomorrow at breakfast?"

He nodded silently and she flashed him a big smile.

"I'm going to get ready for bed now. Thanks again for all of your help. Tell Dean and Seamus that I said goodnight."

He nodded again.

"Goodnight Neville."

"Goodnight Effie."

Effie walked up the spiral stairs to her dormitory. The sign on the outside read:

"Third Years: Hermione Granger, Evelyn Jordan, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown."

Effie smiled to herself before entering. An Indian girl with long dark hair and a short girl with fair skin and brown hair silenced mid-conversation when she entered. They both stared at her with judgmental faces that she tried to ignore. Putting on a fake smile, Effie tried to be nice to them.

"Hi! You must be Padma and Lavender."

They both stared at her up and down, trying to decide if they thought she was worthy of talking to them. The way their eyes scanned her made her uncomfortable and self-conscious as seconds passed. Finally, with a knowing glance towards each other, they talked to her.

"You're Evelyn, right?" Asked Padma.

"Please, call me Effie."

"Well, Effie," Lavender started, "Where are you from?"

Effie pretended not to be surprised by the mean tone of the girl's voice. She was beginning to understand why Hermione didn't spend time with the girls in her year.

"London."

"Where in London?"

"Awfully pushy, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?!"

Keeping her smile steady even though she felt a growing resentment for the girls, Effie was determined not to show any weakness.

"I believe you heard me. I was just trying to be pleasant but obviously you had other things in mind. It's idle conversation, not an interrogation, honestly!"

She spun on her heel and made her way to the bed on the other end of the room where her trunk sat. She flung it open quickly and stepped backwards, raising her wand just as Hermione walked in.

"Locomotor clothes."

Suddenly, all of her clothes lifted themselves out of her trunk and piled themselves neatly into dresser near her bed. Effie smiled and internally thanked Tonks for using that spell in the fifth book. Once her clothes were packed away, Effie set up her empty owl cage by the window and packed her books into an off the shoulder bag before hanging it on the hook on her bed frame. Her money, which she had already stuffed inside her small satchel, her mirror, and her school tie she then placed on her bedside table. With a small huff of air, she lifted her now empty trunk off of her bed and pushed it underneath with her foot.

Sitting on her bed with a sigh, Effie realized that the other three girls had been staring at her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the attention. Hermione crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Effie, still staring at her with a hint of suspicion and what Effie thought could be jealousy.

"How did you know that spell?"

"What?"

"How did you know that spell? We haven't learned it; we wont learn it for a few years actually."

"Oh."

Effie thought hard about her answer.

"Over-achiever I guess. You must be Hermione."

Effie stuck out her hand and to her surprise, Hermione shook it and sent her a warm smile.

"I heard you tell tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over there off from outside the door. Glad to have another smart girl here."

Lavender frowned, "You know we can hear you, right?"

"Funny. Seemed as though you were having problems with that earlier." Effie remarked.

Lavender turned back to face Padma, red in the face and Hermione gave Effie another smile. Effie stood and went to the hook at the end of her bed, retrieving her potions book from her bag and opening it, sitting back on her bed. She flipped through the pages, familiarizing herself with the potions. She recognized a lot of them from the books so she didn't think she'd have too much trouble making them and she gave extra attention to the potions she'd never heard of.

She felt the familiar feeling of eyes on her and turned to see Hermione staring at her.

"Are you reading... for fun?"

"Sure! Potions is my least confident topic so I thought I'd just go over it a bit. Do you read for fun?"

Effie already knew the answer to this but it brought a special joy to her heart to see Hermione's proud smile. Ever since she first read Harry Potter, Effie had known she'd spend her time learning magic if she ever went to Hogwarts. Magic would be her whole world and she wasn't about to squander the opportunity.

Hermione's face shifted to confusion.

"I thought you told Neville you were the worst in Herbology."

So she had been listening to her conversation with Neville. Good to know.

"I'm not amazing like I'd like to be in Potions but I know practically nothing at all about Herbology."

This was true. She had always found Herbology the most boring to read about of all the classes at Hogwarts. She did know all of the necessary information and at that time, would probably scrape an acceptable in the class, but she'd definitely want and E or an O.

"Neville was looking discouraged and I knew he liked Herbology so I thought his courage might rise if I told him I was bad at something he was good at."

"You faked being dumb?"

"I know it's not a good thing, but I got the feeling that Neville isn't really confident in himself and I'd rather grow his confidence than boost my own."

"How very Gryffindor of you."

The girls shared a laugh and Hermione turned back to her own book. Effie finished flipping through her potions book, making notes next to the Drought of Living Death with the modifications from The Half-Blood Prince, before exchanging it for her Charms book. Looking over some dueling charms and hexes, she yawned and put the book away.

From the window next to her bed came a tap. Effie strolled over to the window and opened it, allowing Buffy to flutter in. Buffy immediately flew over to her cage and made herself comfortable. Effie gave her a warm smile then closed the window and crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight." She called out to no one in particular. Not surprisingly, she was met with silence as Hermione was asleep and Padma and Lavender hated her for her clever retorts.

Effie lied down in her bed silently for a long stretch of time. Only when she knew the other girls were asleep did she let herself cry. The day had been so long and she never gave herself time to grasp the seriousness of her situation.

She was trapped in a world full of tricks and danger where she knew basically no one. She didn't know where her parents were or if they even noticed she was gone. Where would she go for the winter holidays or summer break? What could she even afford if she only had ten galleons to live off of for a whole year. She'd have to stay back from Hogsmeade because there's no way she had parental signatures.

Then came the more worrying questions. What would she say to people? She didn't have parents or know if in this world she had a different blood status. She couldn't give her location to anyone because she didn't know if it even existed or if it disappeared along with her parents and other people were living there.

Her mind filled with questions upon questions as tears streamed down her face. This was going to be hard.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Effie woke up early to get ready for her first day at Hogwarts. She showered quickly and changed into her school robes before racing down the stairs into the common room. Finding it empty, she figured everyone was already in the Great Hall. She left the common room through the portrait hole and made her way down to the Great Hall, the sound of her feet echoing in the empty halls.

Reaching the Great Hall, she found that it was also empty.

"Thats odd," she thought to herself.

She left the Great Hall and headed to the courtyard. Sitting on the edge of the stone water fountain, Effie gazed up at the large clock above her reading 5:55.

No wonder there's nobody here. I woke up too early. Why am I always this early?!

Cursing her eagerness, Effie decided to practice some spells. Down by her feet, a small flower was blooming between the stone cracks. She smiled and pointed her wand at it and made a circular shape with it.

She then chanted, "Engorgio."

A jet of icy blue light erupted from the end of her wand and the flower in front of her grew 10 times its height, the petals being almost eye level with her.

"Colovaria."

With her wand still pointed at the flower, Effie concentrated really hard on the colors red and yellow. Within seconds the petals of the flower shifted from their plain white to a bold red and yellow.

"Reducio."

With her wand moving in a V formation, the flower shrunk back down to its original size. Pointing her wand at it one last time, Effie said another incantation.

"Lapifors."

A burst of green light left her wand and the flower in front of her transformed into a small white rabbit. She cupped her hands and lowered them down to the rabbit who stepped into them gladly. Lifting it up to her face, she nuzzled its soft fur. She then set it down gently and it hopped away. Effie sat onto a stone bench for a moment, trying to comprehend the fact that she just did magic. She was deep in thought before a voice broke through her train of thought.

"Where'd you learn all of that?"

Harry Potter was standing across the courtyard, staring at her. Effie flushed with panic; this was exactly what she didn't want. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't mess with the plot and here she was interacting with the main character. She knew she'd have to avoid talking to him but had no plan as to how. In her head, Effie imagined herself sprinting away.

Instead, she spoke to him.

"I read ahead."

Harry nodded his head in response.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah this is my first year."

"Where did you study before?"

"Well I-"

Stuck trying to create a good lie, the clock interrupted her and caused both of them to turn their heads in the direction of the sudden chimes. Thankful for the excuse, Effie turned back to Harry.

"- have to go. See ya!"

At that, she did what she had been imagining before and sprinted off. Running through the halls she didn't recognize, Effie made sure not to hesitate with her turns around the corner in case Harry was following her. She might not have had a clue where she was going, but she'd never let him know that.

After running down more confusing hallways, Effie halted in front of a large painting. The painting in front of her was a large bowl of fruit. She admired the detail in the bananas, apples, oranges, and pears.

Pears.

Trying not to question herself, Effie reached out to the painting and ran her finger over the biggest pear. A loud giggle emitted from the painting and it swung open to reveal a large room. The room had a kitchen area with ovens, stoves, and fridges as well as a large area to the right with long tables almost identical to those in the Great Hall.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?"

Looking up at her from a height around where her hips were was a small creature with a sharp pointed nose and ears. She noticed that this particular creature was the only one of its kind in the area who was wearing an assortment of socks all over its body as different pieces of clothing. With a smile Effie bent over so that she was the same height as the creature that she recognized as a house elf and spoke.

"Hello Dobby. How's life as a free elf?"

Dobby looked up at her pleasantly surprised.

"You know Dobby? Are you friends with Master or his Wheezy?"

"Not really. But I do know all about the house elf who defied his family to save the life of Harry Potter. That was very brave of you."

Dobby smiled up at her proudly.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I don't really need anything. I just kinda needed a place to lie low for a little while. "

The elf smiled at her kindly and she took a seat at the counter in front of the cooking area. The elves continued to approach Effie and offer her foods of all kinds: tarts, bagels, eggs, rolls.

She sat there for a long time, munching on some of the food she didn't have the heart to refuse, until Dobby returned to her again.

"Need anything else Miss?"

"No thank you Dobby. Do you know the time? Oh, and please call me Effie."

He looked warmly up at her.

"Well, Effie, it's 7:00."

"I should go. Thank you Dobby. I'll see you soon and next time I'll bring gifts. I hear you like socks."

The house elf smiled brightly at her back as she left through the portrait and made her way to the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table she slid into the seat next to Neville who was alone at the table with the exception of a few overeager first years. He smiled up at her when he noticed her.

"You're up early." He observed.

"Been up for hours. I'm too excited for classes to sleep."

Just then Hermione sat down in the seat in front of Effie.

"Good morning Effie! Neville."

Effie smiled at her.

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You were gone when I woke up."

"Yeah I walked around the castle. You know what they say about the early bird getting the worm."

Effie nibbled absentmindedly on a piece of toast, full from her pre-breakfast meal, as two owls swooped into the Great Hall. They droppeda letter for Neville and The Daily Prophet for Hermione. Neville picked his up nervously.

"It's from my gran."

"No mail for you, Effie?" Hermione questioned.

"Nah I won't be expecting any."

"Why not?" Neville contributed.

"I have no one to write to me."

"Well what about your parents?"

Effie's silence told neither of them to push the subject. Instead they became very interested in their breakfasts. After moments of silence, they started to talk again and settled into comfortable conversation. Professor McGonagall walked past them and dropped three schedules in front of them.

Since it was a Wednesday, their classes would consist of Divination, Transfiguration, and Care for Magical Creatures. Neville noticed that Hermione had Muggle Studies and Arithmancy at the same time as her other classes.

"I don't understand Hermione, how can you take two classes at the same time?"

Effie smiled mischievously. "Neville don't be silly. How can anyone possibly take two classes at the same time?"

Turning back to Hermione who now looked suspicious but still friendly, Effie whispered a little quieter.

"Guess you'll have to learn how to manage your time."

With both of her friends now staring at her dumbfounded, Effie rose to her feet.

"I'm going to go over my schedule with Luna if either of you would care to join."

She left the Gryffindor table and walked, in almost a strut, over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was sitting alone, passing by Dean and Seamus and exchanging greetings. Luna was looking at her raisin toast with a raised eyebrow. She didn't look up to see Effie approaching but knew her presence when she sat across from her nonetheless.

"You don't think it could be poisoned, do you?"

"Why?"

"Nargles are very mischievous creatures."

"Nah, that's not like the nargles to be murderers." Effie chuckled. "Besides, you haven't been anything but kind to them."

Nodding in agreement, Luna slowly and carefully took a small bite of her toast. Once she realized it wasn't poisoned she took another bite and looked up at Effie.

"What are you doing here? This is the Ravenclaw table."

"You were eating alone so I thought I'd join you. Let me see your schedule."

As expected, Ravenclaws didn't share any classes with the Gryffindors who were mostly grouped with Slytherin or alone. Remembering that she left her books in her dorm, Effie shouted a quick goodbye to Luna and waved across the Great Hall at Neville and Hermione before rushing off to the dorm.

Not watching where she was going, Effie's body hit against a large figure with a thump and she fell to the floor. When she looked up at who she ran into, she thought she had possibly hit her head too hard, causing her to see double. Two hands stuck out to her, each belonging to a tall, freckled, red haired boy. (I am following the book and not the movies but I still wanted them to be tall!)

She smiled and took both of their hands, allowing them to help her up.

"Fred and George, right? Sorry about that I'm clumsy."

"We've noticed." The twins said in unison.

Giggling, Effie responded. "I'm Effie... and I've got to go. Byeeee!"

She pushed past them and turned to face them so she was walking quickly backwards down the hall.

"Nice to meet you!"

She turned around and narrowly missed running into another person before she quickly dodged, leaving the twins looking amused.

Effie found her way to the Gryffindor common room and was heading up the stairs to her stuff when a had grabbed the back of her robes, causing her to pause and turn around. Standing behind her was a very confused looking Harry Potter.

She quickly weighed her options. Since she was only on the first stair, if she tried sprinting up he could put his foot on the stairs and she'd end up sliding back down. Besides, that would only make him suspicious if he wasn't already. If she ran the other way he'd almost definitely catch up to her and if he didn't, her books and belongings would still be by her bed.

Sighing in defeat she put on a big smile.

"Hi! Can I help you?" She asked, keeping her tone friendly. If she was being forced to talk to him at least they'd be civil.

"Who are you and why'd you run away from me earlier?"

"I'm Effie and I told a friend I'd meet them. I got a little distracted so I was late. Sorry if I was rude by running I just didn't want to make them wait."

The lie was believable enough to make Harry nod in understanding.

"I get that. I hate making people wait for me."

Effie nodded at this, keeping her smile.

"And, you are?"

At this Harry seemed taken aback. She guessed he wasn't used to members of the magical community not knowing him, the reason why she herself was pretending not to.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out and she took it gently.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter."

At that, she spun on her heel and kept a steady pace up the stairs. She grabbed her bag holding her books, straightened her hair, and came back down the stairs. The Boy Who Lived had left.


	8. Chapter 8

Effie was late for her first class ever at Hogwarts. Talking to the paintings had distracted her so much that she didn't even hear the clock chime for classes to begin. She knew, however, that Professor Trelawney wouldn't care. Besides, it couldn't hurt to be fashionably late. Moving up the stairs at a sprint, Effie, reached the ladder to the Divination classroom and climbed it eagerly.

When she stepped into the classroom, all eyes turned to her. The wide-eyed woman in the center of the room with thick glasses and wild hair. She paused in her string of vague predictions to look at Effie. All of the stares caused a blush to crawl over Effie's freckled nose. The woman seemed almost memorized by the dark blues of Effie's eyes as she held eye contact for an unusually long time.

Breaking the awkward eye contact, Effie found a seat next to Neville and sat down quickly. The room remained silent, however. It was after about a minute of uncomfortable shuffling and confused glances that Professor Trelawney looked away from Effie like snapping out of a trance.

"Where was I? Oh, you, beware of a red haired man." Professor Trelawney warned Pavarti who shifted away from Ron uncomfortably.

The entire situation was hilarious to Effie and a few others who couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Many people in the class turned to face Effie's outburst, including Ron who was growing beet red.

"What's so funny?"

At his comment Effie made her face serious, although it was a struggle.

"Do you think you are the only red-haired man in the world? I bet four of your siblings would beg to differ. You aren't a danger to Pavarti over here but I know of two ginger twins who just love..." She turned to Harry with a knowing smile, "...mischief."

He hadn't been given the map yet, but she didn't doubt he'd remember this when he was. In the mean time, the classes attention was drawn back to the professor who was predicting the thing Lavender feared coming true in October and one of the students leaving her class by Easter.

"I'll bet right now it's you." Effie whispered to Hermione who had just appeared behind her, causing her to giggle.

"Bloody 'ell when did she get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, Ronald."

Trelawney cleared her throat.

"Today, we'll be doing tea leaves. Grab a partner, drink your tea, and use your books to interpret the shapes of your tea leaves."

Effie turned to Neville who had already stood up to fetch them cups and she had to yell across the room for him to hear her.

"After you break the pink cup can you bring me a blue one. I think our professor favorites the pink ones and I'd hate to waste a pink one on me."

Neville shot her a confused look and went to fetch them their cups and tea. He got a blue cup for Effie and a pink one for himself when he dropped the pink one and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Blushing profusely, he got a second blue cup for himself and walked back over to Effie.

"How'd you know I'd break it?"

Everyone surrounding her seemed interested in her answer.

"Neville darling... I know everything," she said jokingly, but to her it wasn't a joke.

The class downed their teas to get to their leaves and opened their books. They then swirled the cup three times with their left hands and laid it upside-down on their saucers. Effie squinted her eyes at Neville's tea leaves, trying to find a match to the shapes in her book. Since she couldn't actually make out any of the shapes in Neville's leaves, Effie decided to base her predictions on her own knowledge of the future.

"I see what looks like a lion, so there will be a great deal of bravery in your future. And... well look at that!"

"What?" Neville prodded nervously, positive that his future would be terrible.

"Well, this looks like a sunflower which is a sign of good health. Looks like your Grandmother is going to be fine after all."

This made the heads of a few people surrounding Effie snap in her direction Even Neville was giving her a suspicious look.

"Effie," Neville started, "Professor Trelawney told me that way before you got here."

Shit.

Effie opened her mouth and was about to make some bullshit excuse when Professor Trelawney interrupted them by speaking to Ron, who was struggling to read Harry's tea leaves. Seemingly frustrated by their lack of success, Trelawney leaned over to read Harry's leaves herself.

"The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

She turned the cup.

"The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull ... danger in your path, my dear ..."

She turned it once more and released an exaggerated scream. Everyone in the room was now staring at The Boy Who Lived in alarm.

Effie was seemingly the only person in the room not worried by Trelawney's response, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She then leaned on Neville, a gesture that made the boy blush, and whispered in his ear.

"5 sickles she sees THE GRIM."

Neville let out a nervous half laugh, not fully understanding what the grim was. Broken glass was scattered at their feet from the cup Neville dropped at hearing the professor's scream. Hermione on the other hand, became suddenly really interested on the shape Trelawney saw in Harry's cup.

"My dear boy – my poor dear boy – no – it is kinder not to say – no – don't ask me..." Professor Trelawney murmured ominously.

"Jeez. Doesn't have to be so dramatic about it. Honestly!" Effie mumbled under her breath.

Unaffected by Effie's remarks, Trelawney stayed fixated on Harry with wide eyes. She didn't speak until Dean asked her what was in Harry's cup.

"My dear, you have the Grim."

Neville turned with wide eyes to Effie who smirked and patted him on the shoulder before whispering, "You can pay me later."

Hermione turned accusingly to Effie. When she spoke her tone was harsh and unfriendly.

"What is the Grim?"

Effie's response was casual.

"Oh, it's a giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards. Some say it's an omen of death."

Hermione scoffed.

"I don't believe that for a second. It's just tea leaves!"

At this Trelawney turned her attention to Hermione.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

She then turned her attention away from Hermione and addressed the class as a whole.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear –" she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up."

At this, Effie whisper-shouted a quick goodbye to Neville and Hermione. Last to come and first to leave, she dashed down the ladder and quickly descended on the staircase. She knew she had been too cocky with her knowledge and really didn't want anyone asking questions.

Because of her speed, Effie was able to make it to Transfiguration 10 minutes early. She went to take a seat, but decided to instead approach the cat that was sitting on a desk in the front of the room.

"Professor McGonagall, I just wanted to give you a heads up that a lot of the people in this class are going to be coming from Divination. Just wanted to let you know in case the mood is a little down today."

Without another glance in her teacher's direction, Effie found her way to a seat one row from the back. Other students began to trickle in, paying no attention to Effie as she pulled out her wand, parchment, ink, and a quill.

The students took seats and remained quiet, even as McGonagall transformed from her Animagus back into herself.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class.'"

Hermione made to speak but after sharing a knowing glance with Effie, McGonagall cut her off.

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anything, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Harry, after a moment of prolonged silence, said, "Me."

"Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues –"

She paused and chose her next words with care.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney... You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you do die, you need not hand it in."

She turned away from Harry and sent Effie a curt nod of acknowledgement, a gesture noticed by a majority of her classmates who turned to her with questioning looks, causing her face to turn a bright red. She looked next to her, hoping to talk to Neville but found the seat empty. Neville was staring at her from the other side of the room next to Hermione, whose gaze also rested on her. The only two people in Gryffindor who she considered her friends had placed themselves as far away from her as possible.

At lunchtime, Effie decided she'd enjoy her meal in the kitchen rather than in the Great Hall. She knew it wasn't good to avoid her problems but she didn't care. She conjured a pair of mismatching polka-dotted socks before entering, a gift for Dobby who she had always wanted to befriend. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw him, though. She knew he was going to die and she couldn't do anything to save him. All she could do was make sure he knew how much he meant to her while he was alive, making his final years more enjoyable.

"Miss Effie avoiding people again?" Dobby's voice greeted her as the walked into the kitchen.

"Of course not, Dobby. I just enjoy your company."

She held out the socks to Dobby whose eyes widened and face filled with joy at the sight of them.

"For Dobby?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Effie! Can I get you anything?"

"I'd like a turkey and cheese sandwich please." She hesitated. "Actually, can you make that five? I'm really hungry today."

Dobby nodded eagerly and rushed off to make her sandwiches. Effie stood in silence, consumed by her thoughts, before two voices from behind her startled her and made her jump.

"Well, look who it is..."

"Our favorite clumsy third year."

"I wonder how she found the kitchens..."

"Me too Georgie. Me too..."

Effie turned around, smiling innocently at the two red-haired twins before her.

"Fred. George." She nodded towards both of them in acknowledgement.

Just then, dobby came up from behind Effie, startling her once again and causing both of the Weasley twins to burst into laughter.

"Your sandwiches Miss."

Effie took the five sandwiches and quickly shoved them into her satchel, hoping to hide the from the curious eyes of Fred and George, but it was to no avail.

"Who are those for?"The two asked in unison.

"I'm just really hungry."

The identical look on their faces told her that they didn't believe her at all.

"Meeting someone?"

"Someone we know?"

Effie blushed and pushed past them and out through the portrait hole, them right on her heel.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Or woman."

"Right Freddie, or woman."

Realizing what they were accusing her of, Effie turned around and looked at them sheepishly.

"I'm just hungry, that's all. No man... or woman, just me. I'm trying to lay low and I don't know how long I'm going to need, okay?"

At this, the twins looked to each other deviously.

"Got yourself into trouble, have you?"

"And on your first day, too!"

"I'd say that's breaking records but..."

"... We hold the record and we've beaten you by..."

"...at least a couple hours." They finished together.

At this, she perked up.

"I think you'll find that my knowledge of tricks is extensive and can be of great use to you. However, I don't pull pranks alone. If you ever need help putting ideas into action, let me know."

At this, she walked away, heading for the courtyard. Fortunately for her, she found it empty of students. Effie quickly stole away and stealthily made her way to the Forbidden forest. She walked a good ways into it before stopping and planting herself on the ground. She sat still for a moment, surveying the trees.

"Padfoot," she called out. "Padfoot are you there."

There was some rustling in the bushes behind her but she kept her attention focused ahead of her. If he had been watching her, she didn't want to scare him off.

"Padfoot?"

Slowly, a shaggy black dog approached her from behind. She didn't turn to face it. She just remained seated and smiling.

"Honestly, there's no need to stay in dog form. I know who you are."

The dog walked in front of her, searching her face for signs of fear or anger. Instead he found a friendly smile staring back at him.

"It's okay, I understand. The dementors are looking for a human so you should probably stay as a dog."

The dog sat a yard or so in front of her, keeping its distance in case she tried to pull something and he needed a quick escape. When she reached into her bag he stood up and made to run away from her.

"There'll be no need for that now Sirius. If I wanted you dead, I'd have told Fudge about your being an Animagus. Sit, sit. Please?"

Sirius sat down again reluctantly as she continue to fish around in her bag, finally retrieving her sandwich and the other five.

"I figured you might be hungry."

She tossed five of the sandwiches to Sirius and began to unwrap hers. Sirius sniffed the pile of sandwiches warily before deciding they weren't poisoned. He then scarfed them down hungrily, finishing four of the five sandwiches in seconds.

"You 'ought to save that last one. I don't know when I can return and getting six sandwiches a day will start getting suspicious." She mentioned between bites of her own sandwich.

The dog looked at her with a saddened expression, making her sigh heavily before throwing the rest of her barely touched sandwich to the hungry dog in front of her who inhaled it greedily.

Effie got up to leave and started to walk away before pausing and turning back towards the dog.

"I'll come back when I can. And by the way, I know it wasn't you."

With that, she left the utterly confused dog and made her way over to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.


	9. Chapter 9

Although Effie had been upset about her friends ditching her, the looks on the faces of all her classmates when she arrived at Hagrid's hut from the Forbidden Forest were enough to bring a smile to her face. She had already opened her book and looked through it on the walk to class, a fact that astounded her fellow students whose books were biting them aggressively.

A very large man stood grinning down at her.

"Hi Hagrid, I'm Effie Jordan."

His booming response echoed in the silence that had settled with her arrival.

"Nice t' meet ya, 'ffie. Where ya comin' from?"

"Visiting a friend."

Looking around, Effie remembered that her Care of Magical Creatures class was with Slytherin. One unfamiliar face in the crowd of students whose eyes were still fixated intently on Effie stood out to her. He was a tall, thin boy with shaggy blond hair. Staggered behind him were two brown haired boys who were rather large and looked as though they shared one braincell between the two of them. To his right was a dark haired girl wearing a scowl on her face. She was the only student not staring at Effie, her eyes were watching the blonde boy. She had no doubt in her mind that the Slytherin who had drawn her attention was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Effie walked behind the rest of the group as Hagrid led them a little ways into the forest. Her head was buried in her still calm book and she was examining the pictures of the animals with a look of amusement. When the group came to a clearing, Hagrid told the students to open there books which led to a murmur of "how"s among the students.

"Why don't 'cha ask 'ffie over 'ear? She seems to 'ave opened 'ers pretty easily."

All eyes turned to Effie who blushed slightly at the sudden attention.

"Just stroke the spine."

Hagrid smiled at her before looking to the other students who had one by one calmed their books.

"There ya go. It's simple!"

Effie walked over to where Neville was wrestling his book on the ground and grabbed his hand, pulling him up onto his feet. She then gently stroked the spine of his book which made it stop flailing and fall open into his hands. She turned and without looking at Neville, Hermione, Ron, or Harry, who were all staring at her with their mouths hanging open, and made her way back to where she had been previously standing. A voice spoke clearly over the sounds of the shuffling students.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I... I thought they were funny," said Hagrid uncertainly to Effie.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving use books that try and rip our hands off!"

Effie turned to Hagrid, keeping her voice low to hide her words from listening ears.

"I liked them, even got mine to purr. Don't worry, Malfoy will get what's coming to him."

This seemed to calm Hagrid, bringing a smile back to his fallen face.

"You shouldn't do anything to 'im. I appreciate it though."

"I'm not the one you'll need to worry about. If I were you, I'd keep a watchful eye on Malfoy. Buckbeak-"

She never got to finish her warning.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly, interrupting Effie. "This oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said threateningly.

Hagrid walked away discouraged to fetch animals for the lesson. He came back just as a riff was about to occur between Harry and Draco, leading behind him a creature that had the head of an eagle, claws armed with talons, and wings covered with feathers, the rest of its body being that of a horse.

"Buckbeak," Effie whispered under her breath. Hagrid, who overheard her, gave her a proud looks.

"He is indeed! For those of you who didn't hear Miss Jordan, this is Buckbeak. Can anyone tell me what kind of creature Buckbeak here is?"

"He's a Hippogriff."

Effie had barely beaten Hermione to the answer, leaving Hermione's mouth stuck in the shape of an "O" which is how far she got in saying the name of the creature before realizing that Effie had beat her to it and letting her voice fade away.

"Very good 'ffie. Ten points Gryffindor. Would you like t' be the first one to meet 'im?"

Effie nodded eagerly at Hagrid. Immediately, she made eye contact with Buckbeak and lowered herself into a low bow. A moment of fear struck her, filling her with worry that Buckbeak wouldn't bow back and she'd be hated by the creature. Her eagerness would be laughed at and she'd be n embarrassment for the year. The fear quickly went away as Buckbeak lowered himself into a bow towards her. Remembering that Hippogriffs were very proud creatures, Effie decided to pay him a compliment while slowly inching herself closer to him with her hand out.

"You're very handsome, aren't you?"

She paused where she stood and waited for him to approach her, giving constant compliments and praise to the creature. After receiving her reassuring stare, Buckbeak walked calmly over and nuzzled his beak into her hand. She giggled and gently pet him before turning to a surprised Hagrid. She realized he never told her what to do but she didn't care.

"Can I ride him?"

Hagrid looked to Buckbeak who nodded before agreeing to Effie. He then hoisted her into the air and helped her stick her foot into the crook of Buckbeak's wing. She then pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around Buckbeak. Hagrid opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first.

"I know, I know. Don't pull on his feathers."

At that, Buckbeak took off. Effie held on tight to his next as his long wings whooshed loudly next to them. They flew over the trees as she smiled down at them admirably. Buckbeak then flew her over the Black Lake, splashing water towards her with his talons.

"Hey, stop that!" Effie giggled jokingly as water splashed on her and soaked her clothes.

After another minute or two of soaring over the Hogwarts grounds and receiving confused glances from students in their classes, Buckbeak swooped back down to the clearing where Hagrid stood. Effie slid off his back and gave him another pet before walking back to where she was standing before, among her peers who were staring at her.

"Anyone else?" Hagrid questioned, aiming his question towards the golden trio.

All of the students except for Effie and Harry stepped backwards. Harry because he was too busy staring admiringly at Buckbeak and Effie because she had taken a seat on a rather large rock and didn't want to stand.

"Harry, Atta boy!"

Harry looked around and noticed that he was standing a good few feet in front of the rest of his classmates. Shooting an anxious glance at Effie who mouthed the words "it's okay" at him along with a thumbs up, Harry slowly moved forward and looked to Hagrid expectantly.

"Now, all you gotta do is maintain eye contact with him' Arry. Hippogriffs are very proud so don't do anything to upset him. Bow to 'im, real low like 'ffie did- there ya go!"

Harry, reluctantly following all of Hagrid's directions had gotten Buckbeak to bow back to him. He moved slowly to Buckbeak who turned his head to look to Effie for approval. At her nod, Buckbeak turned back to Harry and allowed him to pet his beak gently.

"Now ya ride 'im. Like 'ffie."

Hagrid helped Harry onto Buckbeak who again looked to Effie expectantly. Effie winked at the creature, making him take off with Harry on his back.

When Harry and Buckbeak were out of sight, Effie turned to her furry book, distractedly listening to Hagrid discuss Hippogriffs. Looking down to see that she was still soaking wet from her journey on Buckbeak, Effie performed a hot air charm to dry off.

"Ten sickles that bird kills Potter mid-air." Draco's voice cut across the clearing.

"Quiet Malfoy!" Ron retorted.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, blood traitor?"

"I said be quiet," Ron responded, less confident than before but still with a firm voice.

"I expected better, even from someone who associates with Mudblood scum like Granger here."

At the word "Mudblood" a gasp erupted from several students. Effie, though still upset with Hermione for leaving her, wasn't about to let that stand. With her wand hidden up her sleeve, she subtly pointed her wand in Draco's direction. Under her breath she said the hex before Ron could do anything to Malfoy and get himself in trouble.

"Furnunculus," she spoke in a whisper.

Because her wand was up her sleeve, her aim was a little off. Effie ended up hitting one of the goons behind Malfoy, she couldn't figure out if he was Crabbe or Goyle, and in an instant, the plump boy's face was covered in pus oozing boils.

"Who did this?!" Malfoy asked angrily.

He seemed to know that the spell was meant for him.

Effie kept her focus on Goyle, hiding her face behind her book so no one could tell that she was smirking. When Malfoy locked eyes with her, she rolled her eyes in annoyance, as though the thought of people jinxing each other was too childish and below her.

With her focus back on her and off of Goyle, the jinx wore off an his face went back to normal with the exception of some scars. Effie slid her wand further up into her sleeve so it wouldn't be noticeable at all and put down her book.

All of the students the turned their eyes away from the furious Malfoy and towards Harry, who Buckbeak had just brought back to the clearing. People cheered and went up to Harry who looked very proud of riding Buckbeak. The hippogriff looked to Effie who was shooting him a questioning glance and responded with a shrug. He still preferred Effie.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. He was obviously still upset about the jinx. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

He approached Buckbeak quickly, not bothering to bow or make eye contact. That, paired with the "ugly brute" insult, made Buckbeak furious. He reared on his hind legs and his talons scratched Malfoy's arm. Malfoy fell to the ground whimpering while Effie rushed forward to calm Buckbeak. She managed to soothe him and he began to nuzzle her hand again as Malfoy whined while rolling on the ground.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled, as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Buckbeak let out a defensive squawk at Malfoy who was being carried to the Hospital Wing bridal style by Hagrid before Effie nonverbally used Avis, the bird conjuring charm to distract him. She whispered soothing words to him before leading him to the rest of the Hippogriffs. She bowed to the flock, and noticing her closeness with Buckbeak, it didn't take long for them to bow back to her. With a comforting smile, she left the Hippogriffs alone and headed back towards the castle.

Someone blocked her way. Stepping in front of her, Ron stood shyly and stared at his feet.

"I saw you, ya know."

Effie moved past him quickly and started walking faster towards the castle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she called nonchalantly over her shoulder.

Ron quickly raced to catch up to her.

"You were discreet, don't worry. The wand up the sleeve was really clever."

"You're not making any sense."

"Really? The boils on Goyle. That was you, right?"

Goyle. She internally reminded herself. The taller of the goons was Goyle.

"Nope. You must be mistaken. Bloody little git deserved it though, calling Hermione that word."

Ron moved in front of her again, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I know it was you. They went away once you lost your focus. I'm not gonna tell on you."

"Okay. It was me. Don't tell anyone."

Her words were short. She knew that Ron didn't like her and certainly didn't trust her either. As much as she wanted his friendship, she didn't want it getting around that it was her who cursed Goyle, not knowing the terrors Malfoy would inflict upon her.

She made to move past Ron again but this time his hand shot out and kept her in her place. At the sudden warmth and physical contact, both of their faces flushed red and he retracted his hand quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hermione already knows and I don't doubt she's told Harry. I'll tell them not to spread it though."

He looked as though there was something else he wanted to say but instead he just stood in front of her fidgeting nervously.

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Well, you've certainly got something on your mind, just say it."

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. Not a lot of people would have done what you did and for someone you barely know... it's just really kind of you. And that thing with the birds, that was some really advanced magic."

Effie's heart softened. She had been expecting him to attack her with questions about her extensive knowledge of magic and things she shouldn't have known, but instead he was thanking her. She gave him a friendly smile, her vanishing hostility making him feel more comfortable.

"Thought I might as well save you a detention. Whatever you were planning on doing to Malfoy probably would have been a lot more permanent."

They exchanged smiles once more, and made their way up the hill to the castle together, walking in a comfortable silence the whole way.

Hermione and Harry watched their backs from behind them as they got closer to the castle, sharing a look.


	10. Chapter 10

Effie decided to face the Great Hall for dinner. She realized that by avoiding all of her classmates, she hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Luna since breakfast. Guilt was eating up at her, knowing that Luna wasn't a person with a great many friends. Even though she was trying to extinguish her internalized misogyny, she still hated Cho. Not for the "TwO pUmPkIn PaStIeS pLeAsE," but because Cho Chang was one of the girls who would bully Luna.

When she walked into the Great Hall, Dean Thomas wave his hand at her, gesturing for Effie to come and sit with him, Seamus, and Neville. Effie sent him a warm smile and held up her forefinger, letting him know that she'd be there in a moment. She then looked over at Luna who was eating her pudding very happily and walked towards her at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Luna! How was your day?"

"Got a bit of trouble with the Flufferbugs but other than that, pretty good. How about yourself?"

"Pretty good. Wanna join me and some friends at the Gryffindor table?"

Luna, although surprised at the offer, graciously accepted it and picked up her pudding bowl. Together, Luna and Effie walked over to the Gryffindor table. Effie sat down next to Dean and Luna sat by her side. Seamus shot Effie a welcoming smile from across from Dean while Neville stared quietly at his food from beside him.

"Hey guys. This is Luna Lovegood. She's in the year below us."

Dean and Seamus both said their hellos before diving into conversation.

"That was brilliant today! You riding the Hippogriff. Bloody amazing!" Dean exclaimed.

"Totally! You even knew what to do before Hagrid sad anything. It seemed to really like you," Seamus added.

At this point, Luna chimed in.

"Was that you? You flew past my Charms class. Very impressive."

At that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats on the other side of Seamus and Dean. They started their own side conversation, but were still listening to the conversation of Effie's group.

"I think that was the second best thing to happen today."

"What was the first?" Luna questioned.

The two boys spoke in unison.

"Malfoy."

At this, Effie felt the eyes of the golden trio all shift to her, but she pretended not to notice. Instead she shrugged it off.

"Never do that again. You two are starting to remind me of-"

"Us?" Two voices behind her asked together.

She didn't even need to turn around to know that Fred and George Weasley were standing behind her. Even though she rolled her eyes, the smirk on her face told the group that she was not genuinely annoyed.

"Get lost."

"I don't think she wants us here Georgie."

"Me neither Freddie."

"But we've been nothing but kind..."

"What did we do?"

"Women," they concluded in unison.

The twins laughed together and ruffled her hair, walking away and leaving her to face the silence of the group. Though they all looked like they had questions, Ron was the first to speak.

"You've met my brothers."

"Indeed I have."

"How? You've only been here one day."

"Accidentally knocked into them and fell in the hallways. Thought I was seeing double at first. Nice blokes."

"And they haven't pranked you yet?" Harry cut in.

Effie hesitated visibly.

"There's sort of an unspoken agreement..."

While everyone stared at her intrigued, no one pushed the topic because Draco Malfoy followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and who Effie found out to be Pansy, walked into the Great Hall. Draco's arm was slung in a bright, white arm sling and he animatedly told the story of how he bravely fought and defeated a Hippogriff.

The whole table was fuming, but a confused Luna couldn't quite figure out why.

"What happened to Draco?"

"He's a little prat that's what happened," Ron snapped.

Dean quickly explained to Luna what had happened with Buckbeak.

"Sniveling little git deserved it. Talkin' to Buckbeak like that. Hagrid clearly said not to insult a Hippogriff."

"Someone should do something," Luna observed.

"Haven't you heard?"

All eyes at the table looked to Hermione who had just spoken except for Effies' which stayed fixated on her food.

"Someone already did."

Seamus lowered his voice and leaned further in towards the table so as to hide their conversation from curious ears.

"Who do you guys think did it? They have to be a Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Ron was quick to reply.

"Does it matter? It was bloody brilliant either way. Imagine if the spell hadn't missed Malfoy."

They all thought happily about a boil covered Draco. Luna excused herself to do something involving Nargles and Dean and Seamus left to play a game of exploding snap. Neville and Effie sat across from each other silently before Effie muttered something about visiting a friend and left the Great Hall.

She made her way up the ever-changing staircases to the second floor and went into the girls lavatory. A dark haired pimply girl with glasses floated over to Effie when she entered. Trying not to stare, Effie noted internally the girl's translucence.

"Hi Myrtle, I'm Effie. I've just-"

Myrtle cut her off.

"Come here to make fun of me, have you? Pretty girls always love making fun of poor moaning myrtle."

"Actually no. I just wanted to let you know that I know people haven't always been the kindest to you and that I'm here if you ever need a friend."

"Really," Myrtle asked, surprised. "But why?"

"I know what it's like to be made fun of and called names. If you'll believe me, I haven't always looked like this. People used to call me names all the time so I know how you feel."

Myrtle was quiet for a moment. Effie figured that she was struggling to comprehend because she'd probably never had many friends. They sat in silence before Effie made to leave, speaking to Myrtle once more before she left.

"You don't have to take me up on it. Just know that if you ever need me, I'm here. I can leave out cakes and foods to rot so you can enjoy them. I can practice spells in here so you can see magic, I don't expect you can see a lot of that from an out-of-order lavatory, even if you occasionally visit the Prefects' bathroom. This friendship could be mutually beneficial, just an FYI."

With that, she left Myrtle alone with her thoughts and made her way to the Gryffindor tower. Coming to the Fat Lady, Effie exchange polite pleasantries before crawling through the circular opening to the common room. She hadn't realized how late it had become, but the common room was empty, with the exception of Neville. He was sitting on the couch and staring into the fire. Effie jogged over and sat next to him.

"You okay bud? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah I just wanted to say that I am sorry. It scared me how you knew so much and I never should have avoided you."

"It's okay."

"How did you know all of that stuff?"

"I purposefully arrived fashionably late so I did hear the thing about your gran. I just didn't want the class to know that I was trying to be late. Also, your reputation for being clumsy was mentioned to me by a number of students so the tea cup was just a guess."

Realizing she had no excuse for knowing about the Grim, Effie decided to end the conversation. She wished Neville goodnight and headed up to her room. She opened the door to the shared door and said a polite hello to Lavender and Pavarti. Although she was expecting a snide remark in return, both girls were extremely nice to her. She quickly changed into a loose t shirt and pajama pants before washing her face and teeth in the bathroom. Once she climbed into bed, Effie picked up her potions book from the side table and looked over the ingredients to amortentia. She was so into her reading that she didn't even realize Hermione had sat on the bed in front of her.

"Who are you thinking of brewing a love potion for?"

Effie turned jumped and turned pink when Hermione spoke. Her surprised look faded when she noticed it was only Hermione.

"Holy crap you scared me. I'm not actually planning on brewing this. I'm sure I could if you wanted one although I'd warn against it, but that's not why I was looking at the potion."

"Why were you looking at it then?"

"I was just wondering what I'd smell."

"Potions is my worst subject and it's a rather advanced potion so I'll have to ask what you mean by that."

"Well, the potion, if brewed correctly, smells like the person you are in love with. If you aren't in love with anyone, it smells like the things that attract you."

"Oh, cool. Listen I just wanted to say thank you for today."

"For what?"

"You know."

"Oh, that. No biggie. You can pay me back by telling me what's wrong with Lavender and Parvati. They're being weirdly nice."

From Lavender's bed, Hermione and Effie could hear the whispered giggles and see the not-so-subtle glances at Effie.

"Oh that. They are probably just impressed about the whole thing with riding Buckbeak. Also, I overheard them talking about how you are possibly a Seer. I think they're really into-"

Hermione was cut off by Effie dramatically grasping her arm and trying to roll her eyes back into her head.

"Death. Famine. Pestilence. The future is grim," Effie rasped in a whispy voice.

She quickly dropped Hermione's arm and let her head fall. When her head came back up and her eyes fell back to their normal positions, Effie saw Hermione staring at her in fear of her "prediction."

"Oh don't take things so harshly. I was only kidding. Don't you think I'd know if I had The Sight?"

Hermione exhaled and let out a small giggle before going back to her own bed and sitting down facing Effie with a huff.

"Don't scare me like that."

Then it was Effie's turn to giggle.

"Goodnight 'Mione."

"'Night Effie."


	11. Chapter 11

A week went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. As she expected, Effie found herself continually bored in History of Magic class, really advanced in Muggle Studies, and with Neville's help, doing surprisingly well in Herbology.

Whenever she was alone, which didn't happen very often as she grew increasingly popular, she'd sneak out to meet Sirius with food. She'd sit with him while he wolfed down an assortment of sandwiches and read through her spell and potion books out loud. When homework began to pile up, she'd bring it with her and the dog would use nudges and barks to help her complete it. She had to stop temporarily, for he had let himself be sighted near Hogwarts.

When Fred and George wanted help with a few of their pranks, Effie was more than happy to teach them the spells they needed. When Luna accused the Nargles of taking her shoes, Effie quickly found them and returned them to her, secretly hexing the fifth year who actually stole them. When Neville was struggling to remember the levitation charm, Effie gladly tutored him until he got it.

It wasn't until September ninth that Effie got to experience her first Potions class. Immediately when she walked into the cold, dark room, Effie felt unwelcome. The blackened stone walls and the stench of failed potions made it hard for her to want to stay in the classroom, but instead of turning and leaving like every inch of her body was telling her to do, she stood at a table with her cauldron.

She had arrived early, once again, and the classroom was empty. Not discouraged, Effie pulled out her Potions book, flipped to the page on the Draught of Living Death. She traced her fingers lightly over the changes she had made in the directions and closed her eyes, moving her hands over the cauldron. She did the actions the directions said to do, but wasn't actually brewing anything.

Movement from behind her caused her to jump in fright. Leaning over her shoulder and watching her movements was a tall, greasy haired man with a permanent sneer etched on his face. Behind him, students had begun to trickle in and were watching the encounter between student and teacher very closely. Effie blushed, hoping nobody had seen her going through the movements with her eyes closed.

"You must be... Evelyn."

His words were slow and drawn out. His eyes searched her face, looking for a reaction of some sort as if to determine how he'd be treating her for the rest of the year. She wanted to correct him and tell him to call her "Effie," but that was what he wanted. Instead she put on a polite, but not fearful face and flashed him a warm smile.

"Yes sir."

Her respect surprised him. He, no doubt, had expected a Gryffindor such as herself to dislike him and be rude and disrespectful. Effie, although knowing already that she hated the man, wasn't about to get on his bad side.

(I encourage Snape slander always!!)

He looked over at her book, eyes widening slightly at the corrections she had made, and then turned his eyes back to her.

"Very advanced potion you're brewing there."

"Yes sir."

"Care to brew it for real?"

Effie knew he was testing her. He wanted to see her fail and knock her down a few pegs. She, however, wanted to rise to the challenge. Looking up at him with a smile still on her face, she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"If you'd like me to, sir."

With a wave of his wand, Effie's cauldron moved to a table in the back of the room. She nodded at him and moved to the new location of her cauldron. More students filed in and took their seats. Neville tried to sit next to Effie, but she gave him a curt head shake, not wanting him to face the wrath of the greasy haired man.

Ron and Harry sat together in the front, sharing a table with Hermione and Neville. They all sent Effie questioning glances but she didn't get a chance to respond to them as Draco Malfoy sat next to her. He stared at her face, expecting a reaction to his presence. Eager not to shop him any signs of weakness, Effie returned his look with a blank stare. After a few seconds of quiet eye contact, Malfoy spoke.

"We haven't met. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Why does everyone introduce themselves like James Bond at Hogwarts?

Effie opened her mouth to respond when the professor spoke first.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid Miss Jordan will be sitting alone this class period. She has a," he paused dramatically, "different assignment."

"Yes Professor Snape."

Malfoy made to leave, shooting Effie a look that said we'll talk later. Before making his way to the rest of the Slytherins, Malfoy spoke quietly to Snape who then turned to Ron.

"Since Mr. Malfoy is injured, you'll be helping him with his potion today, Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked as though he wanted to protest, but remained silent.

"Now," Snape started, "all of the ingredients you need for your Girding potion are up hear. Miss Jordan, I believe you'll be able to find the ingredients you need on the shelves next to you. When class is over, fill a vial with your potion and bring it to me. Evelyn, I'll be over to check yours myself, no need to be melting any of my vials. You all may begin."

Effie quickly filled her cauldron with standard potion water and fetched Infusion of Wormwood, Powdered Root of Asphodel, sloth brain, and Sopophorous beans. Ignoring the angry conversation between Malfoy and the three Gryffindors, Effie added the Infusion of Wormwood and Powdered Root of Asphodel to her cauldron. She then added her carefully chopped Valerian roots to the potion. After stirring clockwise twice, Effie added the sloth brain. She then crushed the Sopophorous beans instead of slicing them and added their juice into the mixture.

Once the potion turned a pale, lilac color, Effie stirred it seven times counter-clockwise and then once clockwise like her notes on the potion told her. The potion immediately turned clear.

Effie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and relaxed her shoulders. She had done everything right. Her potion was perfect. Shutting her book, she summoned herself a stool and sat down, using her remaining class time to watch her classmates. Noticing she had finished, Snape made his way over to her, his exaggerated cape flapping drawing the attention of some of the students over to where he stood next to Effie.

He peered into her cauldron, checking the smell, color, and consistency before making eye contact with Effie.

"This potion is... satisfactory."

She nearly gasped. As a Gryffindor student, satisfactory is considered Snape's highest point of praise. It took everything in her power to internalize her shock at what he said next.

"Five points to Gryffindor."

His last statement made the heads of everyone in the class turn. Jaws dropped all over the room, but Effie just looked up at Snape with a smile.

"Thank you sir."

Class ended and everyone filled their vials with their potions before leaving. Effie, who had already disposed of hers and packed up her things, was the first to leave. She headed up the stairs slowly, thinking about what's to come in her next class. After Potions, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. And their lesson was going to involve Boggarts.

She had no idea what her Boggart was going to be. Back home, she'd had a million fears. She feared bugs, snakes, heights, needles, wolves, mummies, and those were before she entered a world with dark wizards and more frightening creatures. Though she'd never seen one Effie was pretty sure that a fifty-foot Basilisk would be extremely scary. And Voldemort, a murderous wizard who stops at nothing to achieve his means, not exactly rainbows and unicorns.

She was deep in thought when Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up behind her.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah! How'd you know to brew that? It's a N.E.W.T level potion!"

"Hermione, I just know things. Now lets hurry up. I don't want to be late for Boggarts."

They made idle conversation on the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom but fell silent when they got inside. Snape was already inside, giving Professor Lupin a brew of some sorts. Noticing the students coming in, Snape turned to Lupin.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation", he said, "and I am sure he will perform admirably."

Effie was still staring at the potion on Lupin's desk. Snape whipped around and headed towards the door. As he passed, Effie whispered so that only Snape could hear.

"Wolfsbane."

Snape snapped his head towards Effie.

"Yes indeed Miss Jordan."

Then he swiftly walked out the door. Harry turned to Effie.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing of importance."

Effie looked to Lupin who was eyeing her curiously. She had a feeling his enhanced werewolf hearing had allowed him to overhear her. She sent him a reassuring smile just in case, letting him know that she had no problem with his lycanthropy, which seemed to relax him.

"Alright class, today you'll all be facing a Boggart."

The heads of the golden trio whipped to face Effie who shrugged.

"I asked him earlier."


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Lupin had begun to explain to the class what a Boggart is and how the only way to fight one is through laughter.

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

He then turned to Neville.

"What do you fear the most?"

Neville, who had just almost been forced to kill his toad in Potions class, went red in the face. With the memory all too fresh in his mind, her murmured his answer.

"What was that?" Lupin prompted.

"Professor Snape," Neville repeated himself.

The class burst into laughter. Even Lupin let out a chuckle that only Effie knew the deeper meaning behind.

"I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"  
Neville looked startled, but said, "Well ... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress ... green, normally ... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."  
"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.  
"A big red one," said Neville.

Lupin then lead the class through the pronunciation of the spell. Without wands, they all chanted together, "Riddikulus."

When Lupin opened the door, Snape stepped out. Although Neville was clearly scared, he tried to put on a brave face.

"Riddikulus."

Snape's dark cloak transformed into the outfit Neville had just described his grandmother wearing. The entire class burst with laughter, everyone now eager to defeat their boggarts.

Parvati Patil's became a mummy who tripped over its own bandages, Seamus Finnegan's became a banshee who lost her voice, Dean Thomas' was a crawling severed hand that got caught in a mouse trap, Ron's was a spider who lost its legs, and Hermione's was Professor McGonagall telling her she failed all her exams.

Effie, who had been behind Hermione and in front of Harry, felt a pit form in her stomach. Suddenly deciding that she didn't want to see her Boggart, she turned to Harry. She knew that after he went the class would be over and she wouldn't have to go.

"Go before me."

"C'mon Effie. It won't be that bad. Don't worry."

Effie's voice became desperate.

"Please Harry. Please go first."

Harry looked like he was about to agree before Professor Lupin called Effie's name. Hermione had stepped aside and she was now face to face with Professor McGonagall. The Boggart, still in the form of Hermione's fear, hesitated for a moment before changing.

On the ground where McGonagall once stood was Effie. Her face was covered by her hands and her shoulders heaved heavily with huge sobs. Effie was not alone. Laying dead, face-up, on the ground surrounding her were bodies of the people who she knew were going to die.

Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Dobby, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbedore, a white snowy owl, and a shaggy black dog's bodies were scattered on the floor around her. Boggart Effie's cries grew louder and morphed into screams as she called out for the dead.

The class was silent, all laughing from previous Boggarts had disappeared. Tears welled in the eyes of the students who recognized the bodies on the floor. Heads all over the classroom turned away, not able to bear the sight of Effie screaming in agony.

Effie tried to think of something funny to make the Boggart transform into, but the painful sobs leaving Boggart Effie were too distracting.

Eventually, she uttered the spell and all of the dead were suddenly dressed as clowns and performing circus tricks for the class. The tension disappeared and laughter once again filled the room.

Without another word, Effie ran. She left the classroom, the Boggart left in front of Harry starting to shift before Lupin stepped in front of it and made his moon Boggart a cockroach.

She went to the only place that no one would bother her, the second floor girl's lavatory.

"Colloportus."

Effie cast the locking spell on the door so that no one could enter. She then threw herself into a stall and started sobbing. All of those people are going to die, and she can't save them.

"You alright in there Effie?"

Myrtle floated into the stall, her face softening slightly when she noticed Effie's tear filled eyes.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Effie came to a realization. Nobody ever talks to Myrtle. She helps Harry a number of times and of course listens to Draco when he cries, but everyone usually avoids her bathroom.

"Myrtle, can you keep a secret?"

Myrtle's eyes widened. She loved secrets.

"Yes, of course."

Effie tried to think of how to phrase her predicament. Myrtle wouldn't believe her if she told the full truth, so she'd have to lie a little bit.

"I have... visions. I know everything that's going to happen in the future and if I try to change anything, thousands of people might die."

Myrtle thought for a moment, then scoffed.

"This is some sort of joke. You're trying to make a fool out of poor Myrtle. Well I won't let you."

"I'm not lying I can prove it! I know things about the future and the past that nobody else knows. Ask me anything."

"Okay. Everyone here knows me as Moaning Myrtle. What's my real name?"

"Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, the Ravenclaw student who ran to the bathroom to escape the teasing of Oliver Hornby and was killed by a Basilisk. There, do you believe me now?"

Myrtle remained silent, but nodded her head.

"Does this have anything to do with why you're crying?"

"We just faced our Boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had to see the dead bodies of all of the people that I know are going to die. It was horrible, and I can't explain it to my classmates."

Myrtle moved towards her, as if to comfort her, but stopped herself. Her inability to touch Effie's shoulder was just another reminder that she was dead.

"I've thought about your offer. I'd like to be your friend."

Effie looked up at the translucent girl through teary eyes, a small smile beginning to form on her face.

"Really?"

Myrtle nodded. At this, Effie used the sleeve of her robe to wipe away her remaining tears and sniffed deeply, rising to her feet. The made her way towards the door, using the "Alohamora" spell to undo her previous locking spell. Before she left, she turned back to face Myrtle.

"Thank you, Myrtle. For believing me."

She was done with classes for the day, so Effie decided to visit Dobby in the kitchen and maybe sneak some food to Sirius. She reached the painting of fruit, tickled the pair, and walked into the expansive kitchen. Immediately, she was greeted by two identical freckled faces.

"Hello Effie!"

She still couldn't get used to how they spoke together.

"Georgiekins! Freddiekins! What a surprise."

"We've heard you've been thinking of us!"

"Dying nonetheless but it still counts!"

Effie's lightly freckled face turned a deep red.

"You guys... heard about that, huh?"

Both twins nodded.

"Will you please tell Fred that it was me you were thinking of!"

"No Georgie, it was obviously me she was thinking of!"

"But I'm more attractive."

"That's a lie, I'm the more handsome and hilarious twin."

"Now that's a load of bull."

"Well tell us little Effie..."

"...Which one of us tickles your fancy?"

She let out a forced chuckle. The dead twin was obviously Fred, but she couldn't let them know that.

"Why do you care so much boys?"

She had expected them to shy, but it just wasn't in their nature. Instead they each draped an arm over her shoulder and led her out of the kitchens and towards the Great Hall, an identical set of devious smiles on their faces.

"Why wouldn't we want to know the opinion..."

"...of our favorite pretty little third year?"

She knew they were teasing her, but as she hadn't been called pretty a lot in her life, her cheeks flushed. They led her into the Great Hall, all eyes staring at her as they sat down with her at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"I don't think Ron will like the favorite third year statement."

"You didn't think..."

"...You'd distract us that easily..."

"...Did you?" They finished together.

"You seem to forget that Professor Snape was there too. And Dumbledore. Maybe I fancy one of them."

"Do you?"

"I don't know man. I've got a thing for older men."

At this, she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Certainly seems so..."

"...Cause Diggory was there too."

"Why are you two making me relive that moment? Are you forgetting that everyone in front of me was dead? I was standing over their corpses, that's pretty bloody traumatic!"

"Sorry Effie."

"Didn't mean to upset you."

They spoke in u is on one last time, "Lover."

They both stood and walked away, rustling her hair as they left. Effie looked around to see that the stares were mostly gone, with the exception of a certain blonde haired Slytherin and an attractive, brown haired Hufflepuff. Effie recognized the Hufflepuff immediately, noting how he looked a lot more attractive than his corpse.

Cedric Diggory whispered something to his friends before standing up and starting to walk towards Effie. She was suddenly hit with a wave of panic, not knowing any lies to tell him if he asked about the Boggart. There was no time to come up with an answer before he sat in front of her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Cedric. I don't think we've met."

Effie put on a friendly smile to mask her panic. She wasn't anxious though. Somehow, becoming attractive had gotten rid of all her nerves when talking to boys.

"I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Effie."

"Nice to meet you Effie, are you new?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that's not what you really wanted to ask."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but still seemed confident. Effie could never understand how boys remain confident in such awkward situations.

"I heard I made an appearance as part of your Boggart today."

"If you want to know why, I can't tell you because I don't know, myself. What I can tell you is that seeing myself sob on the floor next to your dead body was a pretty scarring experience for me that I'd rather not relive."

He nodded understandingly. Unlike what she expected, he didn't make to leave. Instead, he took a sandwich off of the plate in front of them and took a bite out of it. He spoke after he cleared his mouth.

"How are you enjoying classes so far?"

Her smile became more genuine at his kindness and interest in her life.

"Pretty well. I got Snape to give Gryffindor five points in potions today."

Cedric choked on his sandwich.

"For real?! He never gives Gryffindor points!"

"Yeah I brewed a 'satisfactory,'" she mocked Snape's words, "Draught of Living Death."

"But you're a third year! That's a N.E.W.T level potion."

"If you ever need help with Potions I'd be glad to lend a hand."

"I might just need to take you up on that."

They both sat smiling in a comfortable silence before Cedric finished his sandwich and stood up, making to leave.

"I'll see you around Effie."

"Same here, Diggory."

The second Diggory was back with his friends, Lavender and Parvati took the seats on either side of Effie. They both looked eager, but also very worried. Neither of them spoke until Effie broke the silence.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Are you a seer?"

Parvati's question was valid. They had their suspicions since Divination class but seeing the bodies in front of them in Defense Against the Dark Arts only made them more suspicious. Effie knew that she had to lead them off her trail somehow.

"No of course not. Is this about the Boggart? I don't know why it took that shape."

"It looked like you did from the way that you ran."

"I'm sorry that the dead bodies of my classmates and friends was too emotional for me."

Lavender's face brightened.

"You consider us friends?"

Both she and Parvati had been increasingly nice to Effie as her popularity rose. Their faces had lost almost all signs of worry and panic and instead looked hopeful.

"Of course!"

They hugged her from both sides before running off whispering to each other, leaving Effie alone again at the table. She was happy to finally be alone to wallow in her thoughts when a paper hit her on the shoulder. She looked around for its sender and saw the blonde hair boy sneering at her. Slowly unfolding it, Effie red the message written on the inside.

Who are you?

Not wanting to miss a chance to show off, Effie turned to face Draco before reciting an incantation.

"Flagrate."

She then moved her wand mid-air, fiery marks remaining in the air where her wand moved spelling E-F-F-I-E backwards for Draco to read. Even Draco couldn't hide his impressed expression. Other students in the Great Hall turned to watch the encounter, also impressed by Effie's spell work. She lightly blew on the letters and they blew out. Not wanting any more confrontation, Effie stood up and left the Great Hall, a smile still resting on her face.

In the hall she ran into the three people she was least hoping to see. Hermione held out an arm and stopped Effie in case she was thinking of escaping them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"Class was rough today," Ron added. "You can always talk to us."

"Thanks guys. I've actually got to go see Lupin so I'll talk to you guys later."

Effie sent them a toothless smile and moved past them, making her way to Lupin's classroom. The trio's eyes remained on her until she was out of their sight and then they exchanged knowing glances with each other. There was something going on with Effie and they were going to find out what.


	13. Chapter 13

Effie wrung her hands nervously all the way to Lupin's office. She had wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to say. She couldn't just walk up to him and say, 'I know the future, you and Tonks die and leave behind a son.' Not only would that expose her secret, but it could possibly destroy the entire future. 

She stopped in front of his room, taking a deep breath. Effie knew she'd probably have to come up with an explanation on the spot but she figured she could just tell him the same lie she told Cedric. What she really wanted to talk about was his being a werewolf. Lifting her fist slowly to the wood, she knocked twice.

"Come in."

Lupin's words were muffled by the thick door. Effie creaked open the door to find Lupin sitting at his desk, fiddling with some magical object. He looked to Effie, not surprised to see her.

"Ah, Miss Jordan, I've been expecting you."

Not wanting to share his secret, Effie made the necessary precautions, magically locking the door and using the silencing charm. Following his hand gesture, she then took the seat across from Lupin. With a raised eyebrow, he looked like he was about to speak but she cut him off.

"I'm not here to talk about the Boggart."

He closed his mouth, waiting for her to continue.

"As we both know, I am aware of your monthly situation. I can't imagine why else you'd be drinking Wolfsbane but if there is another reason I'd love for you to enlighten me."

She paused, waiting for him to defend himself but he just continued staring at her. Realizing that he wasn't going to hide the fact, she continued.

"I just wanted you to know that I have no problem with it. You did not choose to be like this and there is nothing wrong with being a werewolf."

"Thank you Effie."

He smiled at her, relieved that she didn't hate him for his lycanthropy. His next sentence was rushed as if he expected her to interrupt him.

"I know you don't want to talk about the Boggart, but I was wondering if you were aware that one of the bodies in front of you was a mass murderer."

She stood, not losing eye contact, and slowly backed to the door. Her face never showed any signs of confusion or alarm, only recognition. She made sure her expressions showed that she knew what he meant.

"No professor, I'm afraid you're mistaken. There was not."

Lupin's face contorted with confusion at her sureness. Effie turned around to face the door, magically unlocked and opened it, and walked out quickly, not wanting to show the relief she felt about finishing their conversation.

For the next week, classes went by like normal. Needing to talk to someone, Effie went to go visit Myrtle. The second she walked in, she was hit by a wave of a putrid smell. Myrtle stared at her scrunched up nose and disgusted face in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Myrtle it smells absolutely rancid in here!"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

As Effie moved further into the bathroom, she noticed a cauldron on the floor. The contents were thick and slowly bubbling. Polyjuice potion, Effie noted internally with confusion. She didn't remember anyone brewing Polyjuice potion in the third book. Looking closer, she noticed a few of the ingredients missing. It obviously hadn't been brewed for the full month long period yet.

She sat and filled Myrtle in on what had been happening with her. Myrtle, who hadn't had much contact with anyone, listened closely to her stories and added little tid-bits here and there. Effie stayed and chatted through lunch, trying not to gag from the putrid smell.

"Next time, meet me in the Prefects' bathroom."

"Are you a prefect?"

"No," Effie said with a mischievous smile before turning and leaving.

Effie hadn't really planned on doing anything for the rest of the day, but remembered that it was three days until Hermione's fourteenth birthday. She raced up to her dorm and grabbed a galleon out of her money bag. She knew she wanted to buy Hermione Flap of the Cape by Abigail Cankus, but she didn't know how to get the book. She wrote the book title on a piece of paper and took it and the galleon with her to the library.

Effie rushed into the library, making sure to keep silent. Slowing her step so as to avoid the wrath of Madame Pince, and went up to the desk where she was reading intently. She waited in front of the librarian silently, not wanting to disturb her and make her not want to help. After several moments, Madame Pince looked up from her book with an irritated face.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you'd know a way for me to purchase a book. It's a gift for a friend but I have no way of getting it."

Madame Pince's words were slow and drawn out, not unlike Professor Snape's.

"You are getting your friend a book as a gift?"

"Yes, she really likes to read. I have the money to pay for it."

Madame Pince considered it for a moment before speaking again.

"I suppose I could order it for you. What is the title?"

"Flap of the Cape by Abigail Cankus."

The librarian raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting choice. That specific book costs eight knuts."

Effie blushed and reached into her robe, pulling out a galleon. She looked anxiously up at the woman.

"This is all of the money I've got. Do you happen to have change?"

The librarian rolled her eyes, but reached into a drawer, pulling out twenty one of the bronze sickles and sixteen silver sickles.

"Here is your change. The book will be here by tomorrow. Anything else I can help you with today?"

"Yeah, I'd like to check out a copy of Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality please."

With a wave of her wand, Madame Pince summoned Effie's book and turned back to her own without another word. Effie expressed her gratitude, then ran off to Hagrid's hut. She was about to leave the castle, but remembered her furry friend whom she hadn't payed a visit in weeks. Suddenly guilty, she changed directions and headed into the kitchens.

"Hi Dobby!" She greeted the house-elf who appeared before her.

"Hello Miss Effie. The usual?"

"Yes, and can you also pack up a piece of that chocolate cake from last night. Special occasion."

Dobby eagerly scurried off to fetch her food and she waited patiently on a stool, politely refusing all offers to fetch her something from the other kitchen-elves. He returned with her food, perfectly packaged and ready to go, and she stuffed it into her bag, grabbing a few apples from a bowl next to her as well. Saying her thanks, she left the kitchen and walked through the Halls to leave the building. Her plan was to drop the food off with Sirius, apologize for leaving him, and bring the cake and her library book to Hagrid's.

Suddenly, Effie stopped cold in her tracks. She felt a pair of eyes watching her. Turning around, she noticed that she was alone in the hallway. A part of her wanted to keep walking, but she knew that she felt eyes on her. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she had a sudden anxious feeling.

Effie knew she'd have to be really careful, someone was following her, watching her every move. She couldn't go see Sirius with someone on her tail. She'd have to go see Hagrid first.

Changing her course, she suddenly turned the other direction, trying to make herself take up as much of the hallway as possible. She'd want the stalker to see her doing something completely harmless like visiting a teacher. She left the castle and skipped down the grass to Hagrid's hut. She knocked once on the door before shoving her hands into her pockets. Hagrid opened the door almost immediately, his eyes red as though he'd been crying.

"Oh, 'ffie it's you."

He wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to conceal his teary eyes.

"How can I 'elp you? Oh, do come in."

Effie walked into his hut and smiled at the homey feeling it gave her. She pulled the slice of cake out of her bag and set it down on the counter before pulling out her Hippogriff book.

"The cake, is for you. This book, is so we can prepare for any consequences Buckbeak might face for hitting Malfoy."

Hagrid smiled at her gratefully. They sat in silence for a few minutes reading the book before a small thud on the window made Effie's eyes break away from the pages. She still felt like someone was looking at her.

"Excuse me for a moment Hagrid."

Effie stepped outside into the fresh air and looked to the empty space in front of the window.

"Herbivicus."

She pointed her wand to the space in front of the window and plants began to grow rapidly. Vines and flowers seemed to wrap around a figure. Effie moved forward cautiously, afraid of what the figure might be. Her fingers reached out, grasping for something in the air. Suddenly she found a fabric of some sorts. Grabbing a handful, she pulled on it. Out of thin air, Harry appeared, staring at her sheepishly.

She was angry at him for following her, when suddenly a horrible thought came to her. Was she interrupting a point in the plot where he visits Hagrid? She had a bubble of guilt come from inside her but she didn't want to give anything away to Harry. She sent him a reassuring smile.

"You could've just knocked Harry. No need to use an invisibility cloak. I would've left if you told me you needed to talk to Hagrid."

Harry looked suddenly relieved.

"Sorry, it's a rather," he hesitated, "private matter. Would you mind?"

He gestured down to the vines and plants that were tightening their grip on him. She blushed and waved her wand, making the plants disappear. He reached for his invisibility cloak but she pulled it away from him with a suspicious expression.

"It's still light out. You won't get into trouble for visiting Hagrid. Why did you need this?"

"Just avoiding the twins. They've been pranking me nonstop this morning..."

His response was quick and completely fake, but she expected that he'd need to trust her more before telling her the truth. She didn't even bother to bring up the fact that the twins were planning a larger prank that she helped them with all morning and were definitely not after Harry. He reached for it once more, but she kept it out of his reach.

"Mind if I borrow this. I promise I'll return it."

He looked hesitant so she added, "If you let me borrow it, I won't ask questions about you following me here through the halls."

His face flushed a bright red and she smiled, knowing that she had caught him.

"Sure. Why do you need it anyway?"

"Oh," she paused for the dramatic effect, "to visit a friend."

She tossed the cloak over herself, moving to the side quickly to see if Harry could still see her. When his eyes stayed on where her body had been, she chuckled to herself. Effie moved her body behind him, his eyes still trained where she disappeared. Standing on her tippy-toes, she whispered into his ear.

"Boo."

He gave a little jump and she giggled, turning and walking to meet sirius without a second glance at his tomato-red face. She found the same clearing where she had been meeting Sirius before and sat in her usual spot, removing Harry's cloak.

"Where have you been?"

She jumped with shock. Across the clearing, staring at her with an expression of mixed hurt and anger, was a skinny man with dirty clothes and long, greasy black hair.

"Are you an idiot?! Turn back you bloody imbecile before I neuter you!"

"You were gone for a week."

"And you just had to get yourself spotted near Hogwarts!"

He paused, staring at the cloak in her hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"Harry gave it to me, rather unwillingly."

He stared at the cloak with cloudy eyes. Understanding, Effie gave him a comforting look.

"I hear he looks just like James, ya know? Except for the eyes. He's got Lily's eyes."

This seemed to brighten his mood. Sirius shifted back into a dog and sat himself down closer to Effie. She dug into her bag and pulled out the sandwiches. She tossed them to Sirius who dug into them hungrily. She took out one of the apples for herself to eat, a dark red one.

They ate in silence, except for the loud chewing sounds from sirius and the occasional apple biting noise from Effie. When they were both finished, Effie magically disposed of the garbage. She also made a small magical fire for Sirius to stay warm. Saying her goodbyes, she threw the cloak over her shoulders and made her way up to the castle.

Before she left the tree line, Effie took off the cloak and tucked it safely into her bag. Walking up to the castle on the bright green grass, she enjoyed the sound of her steps. The little ruffle of the blades before being smushed by her foot was almost soothing, and it soon put her in a trance. She didn't look up from her feet, so when a shadow fell next to her, she drew her wand and aimed it threateningly at the figure that frightened her.

Luna. Immediately she lowered her wand and opened her mouth to apologize, but Luna didn't look even slightly fazed. Instead she cut Effie off, a smile never leaving her face.

"No need to apologize Effie. Just wondering if you'd like to come feed the thestrals with me."

Effie smiled, then a beautiful brown owl swooped down to her and landed on her shoulder.

"Perfect timing Buffy! Can you return this to Harry?"

She quickly scribbled a small thanks onto a piece of parchment with a pen that she found in her bag and handed the cloak and the note to the bird. Buffy squawked happily, overjoyed at finally being able to do something, and flew away. She then turned to Luna.

"I'd love to, Luna."

Effie followed Luna back into the woods, unaware that her owl only needed to fly a few yards to deliver the parcel to its recipient. Harry along with Ron and Hermione, watched the two girls make their way into the forest, determined to figure out what friend Effie is constantly talking to.


	14. Chapter 14

Effie and Luna walked further into the woods, still unaware of their fellow classmates following them closely. Effie squealed out loud when she saw a baby Thestral and pulled on Luna's arm to confirm that she was seeing it too. After confirming that it was real, she immediately ran up to the creature and started petting it as Luna pet its mother.

From behind a large tree, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking at the girls with confusion. To them, the two girls were reaching towards nothing.

"I thought she was normal," Hermione stated.

"Are they bloody insane?!" Ron whisper yelled. "There's nothing there. They are cooing at bloody air."

Effie reached into her bag, pulling out another apple from her bag, this time a warm yellow colored one. She held her hand down to the creature's mouth. Slowly, it accepted the apple and began to eat it. Ron and Hermione stared wide-eyed at the apple that was being eaten by an invisible force. Harry however, felt incredibly bad about stalking Effie. He turned to his friends.

"She's not meeting anyone out here, just some sort of invisible animal. We are being terrible friends by not trusting her and stalking her for no reason."

Ron raised a brow.

"Have you gone mad? Why would knowing about invisible animals in the Forbidden Forrest not be a red flag mate?"

"And Harry, remember her reaction to the Boggart. And how she knew the Dementors were going to board the train before they did. Don't forget the whole, knowing your cup had the Grim without seeing it thing. She's obviously got a secret."

"Maybe she does Hermione. But that's just what it is, a secret. What if it's something that she just doesn't want to tell us until she knows us more or we earn her trust."

"But-"

"People are allowed to keep secrets. The three of us have plenty of secrets. We are breaching her privacy. Her secret doesn't concern us."

"Harry, you've been seeing a black dog everywhere and suddenly one shows up dead in front of her as her Boggart. She knows something."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. He couldn't get the flash of hurt her saw on her face when she caught him following her out of his head. It was killing him to continue breaking her trust.

"But-"

It was Hermione's turn to interrupt him.

"After the Polyjuice potion is finished, we'll have our answer. No harm, no foul. She'll never need to know and we can know for sure that she isn't a threat."

Harry's face fell. As usual, he knew Hermione was right. He turned and walked determined back up to the castle, Hermione and Ron following in his wake.

Not long after, Luna and Effie said their goodbyes to the creatures and headed in. It was nearing dinner and Effie was starving, having only eaten a few bites of her breakfast and an apple. Luna left her to deal with something involving Wrackspurts and Effie made her way alone to the Great Hall.

Her solitude was short lived, as she heard her name shouted out from behind her. She turned around to find Neville sprinting towards her. His momentum put him extremely off balance. He tried to stop a few yards away from her but he was going too fast and began to fall in a big motion. Quickly, Effie whipped out her wand.

"Aresto Momentum!"

Neville slowed to an almost stop mid-fall. He was still coming closer to the floor, but at a snail's pace. Effie quickly made her way over to him, tucking her wand into her back pocket. She lifted him up and put him in a comfortable and steady position before taking her wand back out and removing the spell. Neville snapped upright and held out his hands to keep himself standing while Effie giggled at him. Once he was completely stable, he smiled shyly up at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but what was so important that you risked your life to tell me?"

"I just saw you walking alone and thought you'd like some company."

"That's very sweet Neville, thank you."

They walked together, making idle conversation all the way to Dean and Seamus at the Gryffindor table. The second she sat down, Seamus interrupted the chat between Neville and Effie.

"Hey Effie, why weren't we a part of your Boggart?"

"Yeah do you not care about us enough?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I care about you guys, I don't know why my Boggart showed me that."

Seamus put on a fake hurt expression.

"But Creevey was there. You obviously like us more than Creevey, right?"

From a little further down the table, the same boy who she'd seen dead on the floor earlier, who she figured was Colin, looked at Effie, waiting for her answer. She decided to tease them a little while longer.

"I don't know guys... There's something about Colin's smile, that just does things to me. Or maybe it's the photographer thing. I like guys with hobbies."

With this, she winked at Colin, causing him to turn a bright red and quickly whip his head in the other direction. Dean leaned over towards Effie and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I've got hobbies."

Effie smiled mischievously and was about to come up with some witty retort when Neville spoke.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Got a thing for beards. Especially the long white ones."

"Professor Lupin?" Seamus asked.

"I like older guys," she stated simply.

"She does."

Effie let out an exasperated sigh, feigning annoyance. Internally, she was happy that the two voices spoke when they did because she really didn't want to keep explaining her Boggart.

"Effie loves her men older."

"And ginger, right Effie?"

Effie laughed with them before looking to the faces of the boys in front of her that were staring at her expectantly. She then stood up and got on her toes, ruffling the hair of the twins. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked right past them to sit next to the group.

"Totally! Something about that fiery hair really does it for me. Hi Georgie. Hi Freddie. "

They walked away from her, straightening their hair and most of her table companions laughed with the exception of a very red-faced Ron who was suddenly very interested in the plate of food in front of him. Letting his laugh fade, Dean straightened his posture to continue questioning Effie.

"For real though Effie, why were those specific people in your Boggart?"

The trio, not as subtly a they were trying to be, leaned in closer to learn her answer.

"Couldn't I have been telling the truth? Tell me, why can't Creevey be my soulmate? Why can't I have a thing for older men and gingers?"

"Because he isn't and you don't."

"How do you know that?"

"You've never spoken to Creevey."

"I like 'em quiet."

"Those men were old enough to be your father."

"Not Weasley and Diggory."

"Effie..."

They were all leaning in closer, growing impatient at her joking. She sighed and decided to give them a more serious answer.

"Listen, I'll tell you the same thing I told Cedric-" Hermione cut Effie off.

"You talked to Cedric Diggory?!"

"Yeah he asked the same things. Anyway, I don't know why that specific group of people were in my Boggart. I truly don't. Maybe it's some kind of feeling or memory I don't remember. Either way, it was bloody traumatic and I'd really prefer not to talk about it."

They nodded with understanding. Seeing dead classmates and teachers would be a horrible experience for anyone so they decided not to pry. Feeling a shift in the atmosphere, Effie said a quick goodbye, making up some excuse about being in the forrest and needing to shower.

She did not, however, head to the showers. Instead, she decided to pay a visit to Myrtle, as she had promised, in the Prefect bathroom.

In the hall on the way to the Gryffindor tower, Effie ran into the boy she was talking about just moments earlier.

"Diggory!"

"Evelyn!"

She rolled her eyes at him, regretting telling him her full name.

"You're a Prefect, right?"

He nodded in response.

"Is the bathroom password still pine fresh?"

His eyes widened at her knowledge of the password.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

She smiled at him and walked to her dorm. Inside, she grabbed a bathing suit, a towel, pajamas, and her wand. She made sure to pick pajamas she wouldn't mind people running into her in, seeing as though she'd have to walk back to the Gryffindor common room in them.

She left the Gryffindor tower and walked to the fifth floor. Going to the fourth door on her left behind the stature of Boris the Bewildered, she said the password and the door swung open. Walking into the large bathroom, Effie was nothing short of amazed. Across from a wall lined with toilet stalls was a marble lined bathtub the size of a swimming pool. A mixture of scents floated throughout the room, mixing to create a relaxing and delicious smelling aroma.

Quickly, she changed into her bathing suit and dived into the pool, relaxing the second her skin touched the water. She swam a few laps before stopping and sitting on the steps of the bath, basking in the colorful glow of the mermaid stained glass.

"You got in."

Myrtle had drifted through the pipes into the girls bathroom and was now staring at a soaked Effie with an amused expression.

"How'd you get the password?"

"I already told you I know everything. Did you doubt me?"

Myrtle smiled teasingly.

"Never."

Effie sighed and relaxed into the bubbles. Deeply inhaling the scents surrounding her reminded her of the putrid smelling Polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Myrtle, do you know who's brewing that potion that's stinking up your bathroom?"

Myrtle thought about it for a moment, wrinkles forming on her translucent forehead. After a moments thought, she responded.

"Shouldn't you know that? I mean, you do know everything."

"I only know the necessary stuff."

"I think it's the same girl as last time. The one with the big teeth and bushy hair."

At this, Effie's forehead creased. She was flooded with feelings of confusion and worry. It scared her that they were doing something she didn't remember from the books. In an instant, her worry faded. Obviously the characters did things that J.K Rowling didn't write about, there was no need for her to stress.

She was about to respond to Myrtle when she heard the muffled sound of "pine fresh" from outside the door. Myrtle quickly swooped back into the pipes and Effie quickly left the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. Before she had time to hide, the door burst open.

A burly semi-attractive boy with brown eyes and brown hair that she didn't recognize entered the bathroom, his Gryffindor Quidditch robes covered in mud. He looked at Effie surprised, noticing that she was not a Prefect or Head Girl. She moved into a stall and rushed to change into her pajamas. She was still scrunching her hair with her towel when she left the stall, met right away by the boy.

"What are you doing in here?"

She looked at him as though he were the dumbest person in the world.

"Sacrificing my first born. What does it look like I was doing?!"

He seemed taken aback, probably not used to people talking to him in that way. Suddenly something clicked in Effie's head. Brown hair, brown eyes, able to use the Prefects' Bathroom, and Gryffindor Quidditch robes. The boy in front of her was none other than Oliver Wood.

Dropping her sarcastic attitude, she reached out her hand towards the boy who accepted it slowly.

"I'm Effie."

"I'm Oliver."

"Nice to meet you Oliver. I should be going."

"Wait."

She was already halfway out the door, but stopped at his words and turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"How did you get in here?"

She smiled at him and slowly backed up. Trying to look as innocent as possible, she cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where?"

With that, she whipped around and left a dumbfounded Oliver Wood staring at the slowly closing door.

For the next week, Effie visited Sirius everyday with an assortment of foods from the kitchen. Dobby had taken to preparing food baskets for her daily visits, each basket filled with a large amount of delicious foods. Fred and George would always stop her in the hallways and ask her who she was going to see, but every time she'd leave them with a vague and mysterious answer.

Effie had also started to provide protection for her friends. People had started to leave Luna alone, fearing the wrath of Effie. She'd proven herself to be expert at a number of advanced spells and jinxes, leaving everyone afraid to cross her. Her popularity continued to grow as she branched out to students in other houses. Soon, the whole school knew her name.

Draco had contacted his father to ask if they knew any halfblood families with the last name of Jordan from Europe. Coming up empty, he had come to his own conclusion that Effie was muggleborn and hadn't tried to talk to her again.

She continued to excel in all of her classes, even earning Gryffindor another five points in Potions for a "perfectly satisfactory" Herbicide potion. She'd received compliments from all of her teachers on her exemplary work, most surprisingly from Professor McGonagall who'd caught her using the Pullus Jinx on another classmate who'd been heckling Neville and turning them into a chicken. She had been given a detention hand-polishing the goblets used in transfiguration class, some that still had tails from their previous cat form, but McGonagall had offered her a biscuit during the process which Effie deemed the highest form of praise.

Professor Flitwick had pulled her aside multiple times after class and commented on her excellent spell work, saying that she reminded him of his skill at her age. Professor Sprout had pulled both Effie and Neville aside to compliment their progress, an action which made Neville gain a lot of confidence. Professor Trelawney had kept Effie after class to talk about her future, which consisted of her spouting a bunch of nonsense about betrayal and loss. Afterwards, she and Hermione shared a good laugh about it.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had started disappearing for large periods of time, but Effie never looked into where they were going. She knew that she could not interfere with the plot. Besides, why would whatever sneaky thing the golden trio was doing ever have to do with her?

Right?


	15. Chapter 15

AN/// I started this book on Wattpad so for now I am just transferring it over. I don't know how this site works fully yet so if you want to see the art and pictures I've added to aide your understanding I'm under the same username on Wattpad. Sorry if this is short, I needed time to pass.

September 19th, Hermione's birthday, had finally arrived. Effie woke up really early on that bright Sunday morning out of excitement. She rushed out of bed, put on her robes, and sprinted to the kitchens. There were only a few people in the hallway as the sun had not risen yet so she was able to run freely without bumping into anyone.

When she arrived at the painting entrance to the kitchens, Effie felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Still panting heavily, she raised her hands from their position on her knees and tickled the pear which giggled in response. The painting swung open and she walked into the kitchen, immediately greeted by a friendly face.

"Hello Mistress Jordan! What can Dobby get for you today?"

Effie smiled down on him.

"Hi Dobby. Can I have a big stack of pancakes with a candle in the middle?"

Eagerly, Dobby rushed off to fetch her pancakes, leaving Effie to fend off the other house elves who were overwhelming her with food offers. When Dobby returned, she sent him a grateful smile and then sprinted back to her dorm and away from the persistent elves.

Hermione was sitting up in bed when Effie arrived, still under the covers with her hair even more messy than usual. Her hands were rubbing her eyes and her mouth was open in a yawn. The yawn quickly turned into a shriek when she opened her eyes to see Effie standing at the foot of her bed holding a lopsided stack of pancakes with a singular unlit candle sticking out of them.

"Good Godric! When did you get there?"

"I wanted you to have breakfast in bed so I woke up early. By the way, I don't recommend running from here to the kitchens and back again. I'm exhausted!"

Effie sat with a huff at the end of Hermione's bed and laid the plate of pancakes in the space in front of Hermione.

"Oh- almost forgot."

Effie pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed its tip at the lone candle.

"Incendio."

After an orange light shot out of Effie's wand, a small fire erupted from the wick of the candle and a small trail of smoke rose off of it. The smell of pancakes and smoke had woken their fellow dorm mates who sat looking at Hermione's bed groggily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish."

Hermione looked up at Effie's excited face then turned to Lavender and Parvati, surprised to see them cheerful as well. She thought for a moment, then closed her eyes and blew on the candle which went out with a little poof. Smiling and surrounded by her friends, Hermione looked happy as could be. But beneath her smile there was another emotion. Guilt.

The girls chatted while they all dug in to Hermione's pancakes, Dobby had given Effie too many. When al of the girls were stuffed and there were still pancakes on the plate, Effie got off of Hermione's bed and opened the window. Buffy swooped down and perched on the windowsill, pecking greedily at the fluffy breakfast. Even Crookshanks had a few bites.

Effie pulled out Hermione's gift, Flap of the Cape by Abigail Cankus, which earned her a squeal and big hug from Hermione.

"I've been wanting to read this, thank you!"

Lavender and Parvati hadn't gotten her anything, but Hermione told them not to worry about it. She was still in her pajamas so the girls decided to leave her alone to get ready, all wishing her a happy birthday as they left.

In the common room, Effie ran into Dean and Seamus who greeted her with friendly pleasantries. They walked to the Great Hall together, chatting animatedly about spells the entire way.

"You should've seen it Effie, he blew the whole cup up in his face. Lost both of his eyebrows!"

"That ruddy spell didn't work."

Effie laughed remembering the disaster from the book.

"Well, obviously. I don't think a spell had been invented for water to rum yet. I could show you vinegar to wine though..."

Both of the boys faces lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes of course. Might take a few tries though, it is a N.E.W.T spell after all. But you won't want to drink it."

The boys blew off the end of her statement and quickened their pace to the Great Hall. When they got to the Gryffindor table, they sat across from Effie and started to pile various breakfast foods from the trays in front of the onto their plates. Magically, a cup of vinegar and a cup of pumpkin juice appeared in front of her. She sipped the pumpkin juice slowly while Dean stared at her, confused.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Effie?" He asked with a mouth full of sausage.

"No, I've already eaten. I'll just try the spell."

Both of the boys attentions were focused on Effie. They even momentarily paused shoving food in their mouths and swallowed. Effie stared intently at the vinegar glass before her, trying to conjure enough willpower to do the spell properly.

"Acertum Converte."

The clear liquid in her goblet morphed into a dark purple liquid. Dean and Seamus leaned over and peered into her goblet before sitting back down and staring at each other in awe.

"Wicked," they said together causing Effie to roll her eyes.

"Stop that! You're worse than-"

Two voices interrupted her.

"Effie don't say that."

"You're hurting our feelings."

"Comparing us-" George pointed to himself and then Fred.

"To the likes of them?"

"We're way worse." The twins shared a cocky smile.

Effie let out a pretend groan.

"Hey George. Hey Fred."

This earned her a grin from the two twins. Since her arrival at the school, she'd learned how to tell the two apart. Fred was slightly taller with more concentrated freckles on his nose and George had a wider spread of freckles and more defined dimples as well as a slightly different nose. They had taken a certain liking to Effie because after their first encounters, she had taken to calling them "George and Fred" rather than "Fred and George". It wasn't a lot, but for two people who had been grouped the same way their whole lives, it meant everything.

Fred peered over her goblet.

"Woah did you turn water to rum?"

"Nice! Seamus here tried that his first year," George reminisced.

"Didn't go too well for him."

"Vinegar to wine," Effie corrected.

Seamus rolled his eyes and made to reach for Effie's goblet when it suddenly disappeared. A voice from the head table boomed throughout the Great Hall, causing all heads to turn in its direction.

"Impressive spell work Effie, but I'd stick with pumpkin juice if I were you."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

The witches face was stern, but Effie could've sworn that there was pride in her eyes.

At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Hermione took the seat next to Effie that was recently abandoned by Fred, who had left along with his twin to sit next to Lee. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron sat across from him next to Seamus.

"How's your birthday so far?" Effie questioned, earning a chorus of "happy birthday's" from the boys sitting around them who had likely forgotten.

"Good, I'm stuffed though."

Ron who was halfway through his second piece of toast sent her a shocked look.

"How are you stuffed?! You haven't even eaten."

Lavender and Parvati sat down a few seats away from the group. Ignoring Ron's comment, Lavender nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"I don't even want to look at food until lunch or I might be sick," Parvati commented.

"Me too."

Effie laughed along with them, reminiscing about their hearty breakfast while the boys still looked dumbfounded. Harry was the one to question them.

"How are you all full?"

It was Hermione who answered him.

"A pancakes in bed birthday breakfast all courtesy of Effie here."

Effie blushed at the sudden attention.

"Anything for the birthday girl. What presents did you get?"

"Ron got me parchment, Harry got me quills, and my parents got me a new collar for Crookshanks."

Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like "that bloody cat" but Effie couldn't quite make it out. A feeling of comfortability washed over her as the group began to talk about classes and Quidditch. She hadn't ever really felt like she belonged before, but sitting amongst her friends and laughing along with them when Seamus snorted milk out his nose or Hermione bewitched Ron's toast to walk away just felt right.

Along with her feelings of comfort, came feelings of worry. She knew what was going to happen to them, and she couldn't tell them or prevent it. Looking at the laughing faces around her only filled her with sadness as she knew that the happiness they felt in those moments wouldn't last.

Eventually the owls came and dropped mail down onto their owners. Even Buffy came in, perching on Effie's shoulder and pecking at her ear for food. While her friends laughed over their families' letters and shared stories from home, she tried to busy herself with caring for Buffy. Deep down, she really missed her parents. She hadn't even though about how much they meant to her until she knew she'd probably never see the again.

Of course, she couldn't tell anyone about these feelings. Talking about her parents would only bring up questions about her backstory, questions she wouldn't know how to answer. She couldn't cry, she couldn't talk to anyone, and she couldn't show anyone how truly scared she was.

So she listened. When they talked about their parents she listened, no matter how much she was hurting on the inside. While they were discussing small problems that she couldn't possibly relate to, she just listened.

Listening was better than letting go.

Effie found her whole situation quite funny. When she was at home, all she wanted to do was go to Hogwarts. But now that she's at Hogwarts, she finds herself missing home.


	16. Chapter 16

Effie had grown herself quite a reputation with being good at magic. People in her year and other years were constantly asking her for help in their classes, specifically potions where she thrived. Never in her lifetime would she have guessed that years of browsing Harry Potter related sites on the internet and obsessing over the book series could make her so many friends. Her excelling also led to an unfortunate amount of questions, specifically about her parents and background. These were questions Effie didn't know how to respond to.

Overall, people had taken to avoiding the topic of her family. Whenever it was brought up, she'd become really quiet and wouldn't directly answer any questions so people tried not to bring up the topic, but their curiosity remained. She had never realized how important blood status was to some of her classmates when reading the books, always just assuming it was a few prejudiced Slytherins who cared and that was all. None of her friends really would have cared if they had thought she was a muggleborn, but everyone wanted to know.

More than a month into the school year, people were starting to realize how little they actually knew about the girl.

Effie had come to the conclusion, becoming friends with Luna had been one of the best decisions she had made in the wizarding world.

She'd normally never be someone to rule out the impossible, being sucked into a book full of magic really opens one's mind, but even in a world full of the impossible most of Luna's thoughts were absolutely ridiculous. Whenever Effie was feeling down, Luna would show up and spout a random, completely inaccurate fact about magic and brighten Effie's mood. Whatever fake magical creature was bothering her, whether it be Wrackspurts, Nargles, or Heliopaths, served as a perfect distraction from Effie's problems.

Effie had also taken to sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table for lunch or inviting her to join the Gryffindor table when Dean and Seamus were persistent to have Effie sit with them. She refused to let Luna sit alone after watching a group of older Ravenclaw girls make fun of her to her face. Between helping the twins with pranks, studying for her classes, and secretly feeding Sirius, she hadn't been spending a lot of time with Luna and other students had been taking advantage of it.

For the week of September 26th, Effie didn't need to sit with Luna at lunch. Apparently, Luna had been preventing Wrackspurts from harming students so much that they resented her and vowed revenge. For the entire week, Effie had to get Luna her homework and food through Buffy because Luna had locked herself in her dorm room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, though they pitied Luna, were delighted with this because it meant that Effie would spend more meals with them.

On September 30th, something felt off to Effie. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but there was something happening that made her feel uneasy. It was an eerie feeling that made her hair stand up straight all morning. She couldn't quite figure it out until she walked into the Great Hall after her Transfiguration class. Sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table looking unusually nervous, was Luna.

She was sitting in her usual spot with no one around her. Nothing in the scene looked out of the ordinary, Luna always sat in that seat and always sat alone, but something was off with her demeanor. Her hands were fidgeting from anxiety and she'd occasionally dart her eyes to her left. Her mouth was moving slightly and it almost looked like she was talking to someone, but there was no one next to her.

Suddenly, her eyes shot to where Effie was standing and she put on a huge smile, standing up in her seat, shouting Effie's name and widely gesturing for Effie to join her. To anyone else, this would be normal Loony Luna behavior. But Effie was Luna's best friend, and in her head, a million alarm bells were going off.

1\. She had sent Luna her day's food basket early that morning and had received a letter in response, indicating that Luna was still locked up in the Ravenclaw tower.

2\. Luna's voice was always more dreamy and light. Now, Luna's voice was full and confident and echoing throughout the Great Hall.

3\. On Thursdays, the Great Hall serves pudding with their lunches, Luna's favorite. Luna's plate was empty.

Keeping all of this in mind in addition to Luna's change in demeanor, Effie cautiously made her way over to where Luna was seated. She went to slide into the seat on Luna's left, but Luna shot out her arm to stop her. Her face was filled with fear and worry but she tried to brush it off by patting the seat on her right.

"Sit here Effie."

Something was definitely wrong. Effie was more than suspicious now as she slowly sat in the seat on Luna's right.

"What's wrong with that seat?"

Luna's face quickly flashed with alarm which she covered with a false calamity, making the expression disappear as quick as it came.

"Oh...," she thought hard for an answer, "the nargles told me that they did something to it."

Effie was utterly confused. Luna had said many things about what Nargles were and did, but never had they EVER spoken to her. It suddenly clicked in Effie's head. The bad feeling all day, the polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom. The person in front of her wasn't Luna, but Hermione. 

But why? She knew for a fact that Hermione never even met Luna until their fifth year, so there was no reason for her to be shifting into her. Immediately she was infuriated. How could her friend betray her like that?! Still, she had no proof yet, and she also didn't know why Hermione did it. Shoving down her anger, she put on a fake smile so as to not let Hermione know she had caught on.

"What's up Luna?"

"Luna's" shoulders slowly relaxed with relief which only made Effie angrier. Hermione thought that Effie was easily fooled. Boy was she wrong.

"Oh nothing much, just chasing creatures and reading the Quibbler. And you?"

Effie became immensely more enraged. This is what Hermione thought of Luna, that she was unintelligent and ridiculous?! It was one thing to insult her intelligence by trying to trick her by disguising as her best friend, but another altogether to insult Luna. If Effie had one fatal flaw, it was loyalty. (Like Percy Jackson)

Now using every ounce of restraint, Effie kept a straight face.

"So Effie," Hermione began, "you are very mysterious."

Effie raised her eyebrows. Where was Hermione going with this.

"Thank you?"

Hermione hesitated.

"I know nothing about your family. I feel like, as your best friend, you should be able to tell me things about yourself."

Finally Effie understood. Hermione was just trying to get information out of her. This was the final straw.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH! Did you really think I wouldn't be able to recognize the effects of a polyjuice potion?!"

Effie was on her feet, glaring down at Hermione with an unsettling darkness in her eyes. Hermione just stared in a mixture of shock and horror at the anger on Effie's face.

Effie wasn't finished.

"Honestly, are you that hopelessly dimwitted?! Luna is a kind and caring friend, you are nothing but a whiney little know-it-all!"

Suddenly another thought came to Effie. The talking under her breath, darting eyes, alarm when Effie almost sat in the left seat. She snapped her head to the seemingly empty seat and whipped out her wand, giving it a twirl towards the chair.

"Ventus."

A grey light shot out of her wand causing a large gust of spiraling wind to blow towards the empty space. A cloak blew off of its owner, revealing Harry sitting in the previously empty seat. This only fueled Effie's anger. She was furious that Harry was in on it too, and guessed that Ron was also in the loop.

"YOU!"

At this point, all eyes in the full Great Hall were on Effie. Her fury was obvious on her face and the students held a silent breath as they waited for her next move.

Effie's eyes darted to the table, where the house-elves had just sent up a piled high plate of creme filled treats, and back to Harry and Hermione with an evil glint in her eye. Without another word, her wand moved from Harry and Hermione to the pastries.

"Oppugno!"

The foot high stack of pastries magically lifted and flung themselves towards a shocked Harry and Hermione, leaving them coated in creme and other desert fillings. At this, the entire Great Hall broke out into laughter, unable to control themselves after seeing how ridiculous the two looked. Draco was finding the situation even funnier than most.

They still remained in their places, making no move towards or away from Effie. Hermione whose Luna disguise was wearing off started to speak softly in an attempt to reason with Effie.

"Effie I-"

"Langlock!" Effie interrupted her.

Hermione made to speak, but all that came out was muffled sounds of alarm. Effie had stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"You're a lot more tolerable silent Granger."

Her voice was sharp and unforgiving. Effie had said a lot of things that she knew she would regret. She was angry, yes. Trying to trick her was an obvious breach of trust and stab at her intelligence. But, more than anything, she was hurt. The Great Hall was still filled with small laughter as people turned back to the scene that just became much more serious. Biting back tears, her voice was breaking when she next spoke, only loud enough for Hermione and Harry to hear her.

"Don't you ever, ever, talk to me again."

With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, doing everything in her power to not show any emotion, leaving a dessert covered trembling Hermione and guilty Harry in her wake.


	17. Chapter 17

Effie never realized how fast gossip spread around Hogwarts. By dinner, the entire school had heard about Effie's outburst, mostly from the vivid re-enactments Draco performed for anyone who'd watch.

Nobody expected her to show her face for the rest of the week. Dean and Seamus even offered to do for her what she was doing for Luna and bring her homework and food. That's why when she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class completely unfazed and sat at her normal desk next to Neville, silent stares followed her.

The responses of her classmates had been varied. She'd been congratulated by Slytherins, comforted by Hufflepuffs, and approached by Ravenclaws to discuss her spell usage, but the Gryffindors hadn't done anything but stare at her. She couldn't figure out what was behind their gazes; their empty eyes that stared through her.

Neville however treated her no differently. He'd been in the Great Hall at the time of the fight, so he'd obviously seen it, and yet he didn't mention it once. A fact that Effie was entirely grateful for.

They joked together throughout the entire lesson of Kappas and Grindylows and he even walked with her back to the common room after the clock chimed. Dean and Seamus also didn't stare at her or judge. After she explained to them in the vaguest terms what had happened, they took her side.

"I swear I'll kill them," Seamus said, standing up in rage. "Trying to trick you like that. Bloody cruel of them."

Effie smiled up at him in the dim lighting of the almost empty common room. Dean, Effie, Seamus, and Neville had all sat in a circle in the darkest corner of the common room to talk about what had happened.

She reached up her hand to the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him back to the ground, laughing when he toppled over and landed sprawled across Dean. Dean shoved him off and laughed, a small blush dusting both boys faces.

Neville was eating one of the creme filled doughnuts from the pile Effie had snuck up to the kitchens and smiled at it in remembrance.

"I think Effie already got some sweet revenge."

The group laughed and chatted some more before the clock chimed again, calling all students to the Great Hall for dinner. The boys looked at Effie nervously, expecting her expression to change, but she remained smiling and dusted desert crumbs off her skirt.

"Effie," Dean started, "you don't have to go down there if you don't want. We'd be glad to keep you company up here."

At that, Effie laughed.

"Why wouldn't I want to go down there? I'm not the one who got covered in creme."

Finally reassured, the boys followed Effie to the Great Hall, Dean walking next to her while Seamus and Neville flanked them from behind.

The Great Hall quieted a little when she walked in, but to diffuse the tension, Effie whispered a joke into Dean's ear.

"What's a ghost's favorite football position?" She whispered. "Ghoul Keeper."

Deans laugh echoed throughout the Great Hall, relaxing all of its inhabitants and lightening the mood in the atmosphere. The four sat down together and enjoyed an uninterrupted peaceful meal.

All seemed good, but how long does good really last?

The answer to that question is 2 hours and 16 minutes. Avoiding someone is a harder task when they sleep in the bed next to you. Effie knew that she'd need sleep for her Potions exam the next day and figured if she got ready for bed early enough, Hermione wouldn't see her until she was already fast asleep.

She quickly rushed to prepare for bed and said a short goodnight to the boys who were playing an intense game of Gobstones and barely glanced at her, resorting to small focused grunts in her general direction.

Scurrying up the stairs into her dorm, she closed the door behind her with a sigh and focused on getting her potions book. She grabbed the large leather book with all of her notes in it and sat down to read, stuck in an education fueled trance when a small cough snapped her back to reality. Effie glanced up quickly to her left where Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her expectantly.

Effie groaned and shut her book, tossing it into the bag at the end of her bed and throwing herself under the covers.

"Fuck off."

"Effie..."

The room remained silent and Effie closed her eyes, begging for sleep.

"Please."

It was so quiet Effie wasn't even sure if she heard it. The small plead came out like a whimper, the desperation of it forcing Effie to turn over and sit up to face her.

"What?" Effie spat.

At her words, Hermione flinched. It broke Effie's heart to see her like that, so broken and upset. For a moment she almost forgot what Hermione had done, wanting more than anything to reach out and comfort her. Almost.

Effie took a deep breath and reminded herself of how she had felt earlier that day. The anger that had been coursing through her veins resurfaced and all sympathy for the broken girl before her vanished.

"What?" She said again, less harsh but barely so.

"How could you tell that it was me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

Effie was fueled with hatred. Hermione wasn't asking for forgiveness or trying to explain herself, she only wanted to know why her plan failed. Little Miss Perfect was more upset over something not happening like she wanted than over losing a friend. Effie rolled her eyes and went to go back into her previous position when Hermione's voice stopped her.

"Wait, I'm sorry okay. I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not."

"But Effie- I truly am. I betrayed your trust and that was horrible of me. Please-"

"Actions have consequences Hermione. Learn to live with yours or you'll never amount to anything in life."

Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath before responding.

"I know you didn't mean any of the things you said and that you were just trying to be cruel and I forgive you for saying them, but-"

"YOU FORGIVE ME?! YOU FORGIVE ME?!"

Effie was past the point of furious.

"I do forgive you! Because even if you won't admit it now, you're overreacting and will probably regret this later once you've cooled off a bit more. I'm sorry for deceiving you! I'm sorry for lying! I'm sorry if I was insensitive! I'm sorry-"

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you! I'm sorry for bringing Harry and Ron into it too! I'm sorry-"

"STOP APOLOGIZING!"

"-for being a hopelessly dimwitted whiny little know it all! Please Effie, forgive me."

Both girls had stood up during the fight in their efforts to out-yell each other. Effie was the first to back down from their heated stare-off, collapsing onto her bead with a defeated sigh. Thinking she'd made progress, Hermione smiled and sat on her own bed, waiting expectantly for Effie's forgiving response.

It was never received. Instead, Effie slowly pulled the covers over herself again and shot Hermione one last glance before turning over to face the wall.

"No."


	18. Chapter 18

For the next few weeks there was radio silence between Effie and the Golden Trio. They had eventually stopped trying to win her forgiveness and had seemingly moved on. Effie spent most of her tie with Neville, Dean, and Seamus; their company almost made her forget the big fight she had with Hermione. They sat together at lunch everyday, often joined by Luna who was convinced that the Wrackspurts had finally given up on their quest to defeat her.

Between pranking with the twins, gossiping with Parvati and Lavender, and hanging with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Effie was almost never not surrounded by friends. That is, except for Potions class. Snape had taken a special interest in her. Not, of course, to be mistaken with a liking towards her. Rather, he'd seen the notes in her potions book and had become suspicious.

She had to spend each Potions class in the back of the room by herself crafting whatever advanced potion Snape forced upon her. Her homework was different from her friends as well. When they had to write two scrolls on the cure for boils potion, she had to stay up into all hours of the night working one her fifth scroll detailing the making, effects, and downsides of Veritaserum.

This was why Effie found herself alone in the library late on a Saturday night. She'd spent a majority of her day comforting Lavender over the loss of her pet rabbit and had used that as her excuse to McGonagall for getting a library pass late at night to do her homework. Truthfully, she'd already finished all of her homework. Being with people 24/7 meant that she hadn't had time to safely visit Sirius. Deep down, she thought that maybe not visiting him was just her being petty. After all, he was Harry's godfather. By hurting him, she felt like she was getting back at Harry.

It wasn't fair and she knew it. He was an innocent man who relied on her and she let him down.

The next day, faking a sudden illness during lunch. Having snuck sandwiches, pies, fruits, and pumpkin juices from the kitchen into her bag, she slowly and carefully snuck her way out of the castle.

Making her way to her usual clearing, she noticed it was empty.   
"Sirius?" She called into the clearing.

Very slowly, a shaggy dog made its way into the clearing, making Effie gasp at the sight of him. He had grown a lot skinnier since she last saw him. There was almost no meat left on his body and his black dog hair was beginning to mat all over his body. He looked angry, but he could hardly stand, let alone attack her. With ever step he took, he'd let out a small pained whimper.

"Oh Sirius I'm so sorry."

Effie quickly unloaded her food pack and pushed it towards him. He immediately scarfed down the food at an incredibly impressive pace while Effie tried making up excuses for her absence. After receiving an annoyed look of disbelief from the still eating dog, Effie sighed and prepared herself to tell him the truth.

"Harry was suspicious of me. He tried to trick me into telling him secrets that I don't have and I got mad at him. I know he's your godson and I maybe felt-" she paused.

Fear began to fill her. What if Sirius thought less of her after she tells him why she avoided him? Taking a deep breath and staring at the expectant dog who'd stopped eating, she continued.

"I felt like maybe by hurting you, I could hurt him. I'm so sorry."

Sirius walked away from his food and towards Effie, snuggling up against her side. As simple as that, she knew she was forgiven.

He was able to forgive her so easily even after she hurt him on purpose. She couldn't help but think... Maybe I should do the same.

Later that day in the Great Hall for dinner, Effie was sitting with her usual group. The table was filled with its usual goods, ranging from classic British boiled potatoes to impressive stacked cakes. In front of Effie sat a huge plate of fudge brownies, towering so tall that it hid her face from all of her friends.

Seamus and Dean had taken it upon themselves to uncover her face by eating as many of them as they could. A system that was working at first, but eventually failed when they had gotten the pile down to reveal the top of Effies head and the stack magically refilled itself. Both boys were left clutching their stomachs in defeat at the amusement of Effie and Neville.

From across the table, a voice called out to Effie.

"Hey! Can u pass a few brownies?"   
Effie leaned back to peer at the owner of the voice and her smile faded once she noticed that the voice belonged to Ron. He and Harry were both staring mesmerized at the stack of brownies and hadn't even looked at Effie. From next to them, Hermione was staring directly at Effie, her smile slowly fading as well.

The two maintained eye contact before Effie broke it and took out her wand. Using the levitation spell taught to the first years, Effie floated a large stack of brownies over to the boys. With the stack gone, Ron and Harry were finally able to see her face. Effie gave them and Hermione a small smile before returning to the animated conversation (argument) next to her over Quidditch teams. A peace offering.

Hermione smiled in return even though Effie couldn't see it and Ron turned to Harry and her confused.

"Wait, does that mean she's forgiven us?"

"I think so Ron."

"But why?"

"Some people just need time Ron."

"I swear it's like hot and cold with you girls."

"Ron..."

Ron leaned in to Harry's ear so Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Women are absolutely mental."

Unfortunately for Ron, his whispering skills were less than great and his comment earned him a smack on the back of his head from Hermione. Harry who wasn't even listening continued to stare at Effie's turned back. 

He subconsciously repeated Ron's words in a droning non-comprehensive tone.

"Absolutely mental..."

Needless to say, he also received a quick smack on the back of his head, snapping him out of a daze and allowing him to rejoin the conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the first Hogsmeade visit had finally arrived and it was all that anyone could talk about. 

"I've heard that the sweets at Honeydukes are to die for," Seamus had noted at breakfast that morning. "A fourth year told me that Mr and Mrs Flume make the best fudge in the world!"

"Well I've heard that Zonko's Joke Shop is the place to go." 

Effie remained silent during Dean and Seamus' argument of where to go first that followed. She stared blankly down at her eggs which she was pushing around absentmindedly on her plate. More than anything, she wanted to join her friends at Hogsmeade. 

Last night, she had prayed to whatever force that had sent her into The Prisoner of Azkaban that she would suddenly be given a signed permission form for the trip. When she had first woken, she yanked out her trunk and searched desperately for any form. Alas, she came up empty. 

It wasn't completely the fact that she'd be missing out on fun that was getting her down. Not having a signed permission slip was just another reminder that she didn't have her parents. 

She was distracted from her sad thoughts by the growing volume of Dean and Seamus. 

"Don't be daft, Zonko's is obviously more fun! You just want to go to Honeydukes because you're a fatass."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, sod off both of you. I don't know what's gotten both of your panties twisted but both stores are great. Now sit down and let me enjoy my breakfast in peace or I'll make you." Effie interrupted.

She was lying of course, as she hadn't eaten a single bite of her breakfast, but she never liked when Dean and Seamus fought. They both turned to her, still fuming from their fight, but quickly simmered down while Neville stifled his laughter. Seamus raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

"Oh yeah Effie?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Dean, who had sat down, leaving Seamus as the only one standing at the table, and Neville, who was failing at containing his amusement, let out matching "OOOOH"'s. Effie had already risen to her feet to meet his eye level, eliminating his high ground. 

"This."

She pointed her wand at him and whispered, "Rictusempra." A silver light shot out and hit Seamus in the chest, knocking him off his feet and causing him to double over in laughter. He wheezed until his face turned red and held up both hands in surrender.

"Mercy... mercy. You win!" He stuttered through gasps of air between laughs.

She ended the spell and gave a cocky bow to Neville and Dean who were clapping for her. She then sat down with a triumphant smile, soon joined by Seamus who was still laughing a little and red in the face. 

"So...want to join us at Hogsmeade Effie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it'll be so much better with you there." Seamus added.

Effie gave both of the boys a grateful smile and shook her head.

"Sorry, I wish I could. I don't have a signed permission form."

The boys nodded in understanding, not daring to question why she didn't have her permission for signed. Instead, they went silent and joined Effie in poking at her food. Effie noticed the change in mood.

"Guys, really it's fine. I still have to finish that Charms essay anyway."

They sighed in relief at the diffusion of the tension and continued talking about what they wanted to do in Hogsmeade. 

"I want to go to Dogweed and Deathcap," Neville exclaimed, looking positively exhilarated.

"But Neville," Seamus whined, "that's an educational store."

"Yeah we're no good at Herbology," Dean chimed in.

Effie scoffed.

"You're both no good at Quidditch either but you want to visit Spintwitches Sporting Needs! Just go to the shop with him."

Dean and Seamus mumbled a bit under their breaths, but did not fight Effie's order. Neville silently thanked her to which she responded with a curt nod. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked into the Great Hall and sat a few seats down from the group, talking in hushed tones. On the table was liquidy eggs, some kind of mush, and boiled potatoes. Not even bothering to push around her food anymore, Effie pushed forward her plate in disgust. Dean, Seamus, and Neville did the same. Further down, the Golden Trio also eyed their food in disgust. Seamus was the first to speak what they were all thinking.

"I guess we'll have to eat extra at Hogsmeade."

Neville nodded solemnly, "That's okay, I just feel bad for Effie."

His stomach however had no intention of allowing his lie to be believable and it gave him away with a loud rumble. Then he blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. Effie suddenly lit up.

"You guys go up to the common room, I'll be right there."

"Effie, what?" Dean called after her, but she was already out of the Great Hall and speeding for the kitchens. A smaller house-elf who she'd seen before, Dot, was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Would Miss Jordan like her usual?"

Effie smiled kindly down at her.

"Not today Dot. I was wondering if I could please have a basket of muffins and some bottles of pumpkin juice?" 

Dot nodded eagerly and rushed to get her food. The kitchen wasn't its usual bright atmosphere. Looking around, Effie noticed that the elves looked more stressed than usual, probably why the food was lacking in its usual flavour. Dot was back in minutes with a basket of muffins larger than a sink. Lifting it took so much effort that Effie had to levitate it to get it back to the common room. The second she entered the common room, Dean, Seamus, and Neville swarmed her.

"Are you mad Effie?!" Seamus cried. "Why'd you leave us so quickly with such vague instructions?"

"You're bloody nuts Effie."

"What's that smell Effie?" Neville questioned.

The three boys directed their attention to the basket floating behind Effie. Other students whose hungry bellies were left unsatisfied from the Great Hall's breakfast also turned their heads towards the smell of baked goods wafting from the basket. Effie smiled at them all warmly.

"Muffins. And enough of them for all of Gryffindor."

She floated the basket to the center of the room and students crowded around it, weighing their flavor options carefully before choosing a muffin and digging in. A chorus of "thank you Effie"'s were sent in her direction. 

"How'd you find the kitchen Effie?" Ron's voice rang out from behind her.

She turned to him and contemplated her options; tell the truth and re-raise his suspicions or come up with a believable lie. She decided on the latter. 

"Your brothers showed me."

"They what?! They refuse to show me, and we're family!"

Seamus interjected from across the room.

"Yeah Ron, but you don't look like Effie-"

"Hey!"

The common room was alive with giggles, chatting, and the sound of the crackling fire. Effie smiled and looked around at all of her friends, immediately feeling a lot less homesick. She might not have her parents, but she did have a family. 

With Dean's arm around her shoulders and a smile on her face, Effie smiled and sighed with content. She was home. 

Author's Note pt. 2: I'll continue with Hogsmeade in the next chapter. Thanks again for the votes, comments, and support!


	20. 20.

AN- I’ve already started the next chapter so I’ll have it up in around a week. Thanks for the support!!

Effie decided to tackle her homework while her friends were at Hogsmeade. This way, she wouldn't get in the way of Harry and Lupin's tea and chat. Also, it was an opportunity for her to catch up on hundreds of years of Magical History that she has never researched at home because she found it boring.

She had seen Harry earlier that morning and he had offered to spend the day with her instead of Professor Lupin. Effie had politely refused and insisted that he shouldn't cancel his plans on her account. She'd said goodbye to him after the mini muffin feast that morning and stayed in the common room to study.

Unfortunately, her History of Magic homework did not take her long to complete and she was bored out of her mind. She decided to leave the Gryffindor common room and take a walk around the school, as its beauty never managed to fade. What she wanted to do more than anything was talk to Sirius, but she knew that he had to attack the Fat Lady while they were at dinner and she didn't want to do anything to disturb the plot.

Spending her day wandering the expansive Hogwarts halls and gorging herself on all of the creative sweets forced upon her by the kitchen elves, Effie found herself tired and full when the time came for the Halloween feast, much to her disappointment.

"Effie you've got to try this pumpkin pie," Seamus prodded.

From where her head rested next to her arms on the table Effie groaned.

"Full."

"How can you be full, you haven't eaten?"

Effie lifted her head to look at Ron for a moment, smiling slightly at the sight of his face covered in little bits of all of the food he'd sloppily eaten.

"The house-elves don't like taking no for an answer. I've eaten so much today, I might explode."

She laid her head back on her arms, making Dean chuckle and poke her ribs until she sat up straight to look at him.

"C'mon Effie, you've got to eat something now or you'll be hungry later."

"I'll just eat some of the leftover muffins."

After a few more prods from Dean, Effie finally gave in and served herself a small scoop of mash, some meat, and a slice of pie. The pie was finished within seconds and she poked at her mash and meat with her fork.

She was off in another world when she snapped to attention again at the discussion of Sirius Black.

"My gran almost didn't let me go to Hogsmeade today, since he was spotted there recently," Neville quipped.

"He's been quiet for a while know," Dean started, lowering his voice too create an ominous effect, "...wonder when he'll strike next."

Effie, of course, didn't have to wonder, as she knew that he'd be scaring the living daylights out of Ron sometime very soon and ripping up the Fat Lady's portrait probably as they spoke. She looked up to face him, filling with same at the look of fear on his face at the conversation topic. She wished that he wouldn't have to be scared, but she was unwilling to change the plot. Instead she got his attention and sent him a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay Ron. He can't get into Hogwarts, no one can, especially not with the Dementors everywhere."

Ron seemed calmed by this answer, returning Effie's smile with one of warmth and gratitude while she internally high-fived herself. By assuring him this, no one would suspect her of knowledge later when Sirius breaks in.

The houses were dismissed and Effie chatted with Neville all of the way back to the common room about his adventures at Hogsmeade.

When they reached the Fat Lady, there was a huge crowd surrounding the common room's entrance. Effie knew what was happening but couldn't see anything. Dumbledore pushed past the group of kids along with Percy Weasley who was shouting about his Head Boy status and Effie followed in their wake.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

The teachers inquired as to what had happened, and Peeves was more than happy to share with them what he'd seen.

"Oh yes, Professorhead, he got very angry when she wouldn't let him, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Gasps erupted all over and a wave of fear spread over the group. Even Effie put a horrified look on her face for appearances sake.

Finally, Dumbledore sent everyone to sleep in the Great Hall. Effie slept in the small sleeping bag next to Dean and Lavender. The latter had turned her back on Effie after a quick goodnight to gossip with Pavarti and the former had stayed up for hours talking to her.

"Does this mean that even Hogwarts isn't safe anymore?" Dean asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Effie could tell that he was trying to seem strong for her sake.

"No. Not at all. If Black even tries to enter again Dumbledore will save us. Besides, with all those Dementors out there he's bound to be caught soon, especially because he was spotted tonight."

Reassured, Dean held idle conversation with Effie for a few more minutes before his voice started to slow and he drifted off mid sentence.

Effie couldn't sleep on the hard Great Hall stone floor, but luckily for her, Fred and George had no intention of letting he do so anyway. For hours they bragged to her about their pranks of past years and their plans for a joke shop in the future which she assured them was a goal they would achieve. She knew that she;d be tired when the time came for classes to commence, but in her opinion it was worth it.

A few sleeping bags down, the hushed and happy voices of Effie and the twins was comforting Harry more than Hermione had when she tried to give him a pep talk earlier. None of the got sleep that night.

All anyone could talk about for the next few days was Sirius Black.

The week following that incident was torturous. Effie had figured from the books that Sir Cadogan would be annoying, but she hadn't realized to what extent. He was constantly changing the password and liked to talk about himself even more than the Fat Lady.

Annoyance was a feeling that was also shared by Harry, as he was being watched like a hawk by the Professors. Not only do they walk him to classes and stick Percy Weasley on his tail everywhere he went, but McGonagall tried to stop him from practicing Quidditch at night and forced Madame Hooch to be present when he did.

Stress was building with the upcoming Gryffindor v. Slytherin game and it was made worse when Lupin was out on a full moon and Professor Snape took over his class.

Teaching the students about werewolves, Snape sent consistent glances towards Effie which she tried to pretend she didn't see. She got distracted trying to avoid his gaze and almost didn't hear the famous insult that he sent to Hermione.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, “You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don’t want to be told?”

This earned him a detention scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing, but was totally worth it in Effie's opinion. If she weren't trying so hard not to look at Snape she probably would've cursed him out herself.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand," he had announced to the class, making Effie especially wish that she could knock his outrageously large nose off of his face. 

His face showed extra disappointment towards Effie who he didn't think had seen his pointed stares.

"Wow Effie," Seamus had said to her after class, "you'd think you were a werewolf with how he was talking to you in that lesson."

"Really? I didn't notice anything different. I usually zone out when he talks, I think it's the monotone voice."

"He was being even weirder than normal."

"Is that even possible?"

He laughed with her and the subject was quickly dropped.

While stress was still high, the switch of Slytherin to Hufflepuff for the upcoming game relieves tension for two reasons.

Hufflepuff would be easier to beat (or so they thought), and it was a reminder that Draco got what he deserved.

Effie could hardly let herself think about anything as she was too excited. She was about to witness her very first Quidditch game!


	21. 21.

AN-thanks for all of the support!

QOTD-Do you see a romantic interest forming for Effie? If so, who? I am open to suggestions.

On the day of her first Quidditch match, Effie was more than excited. She was decked out in all Gryffindor colors; a red and yellow scarf she found in her trunk, a red sweater Neville lent her that smelled like plants and dirt, and red and yellow face paint she'd let a strange 2nd year she'd never met paint on her face. 

At breakfast, the entire Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were rowdy with cheers and encouragement for their players. Harry might have also been decked out in red and yellow, but it looked as though he was rooting for Slytherin with how green his face was. It was still early so Hermione and Ron weren't down in the Great Hall yet, and Harry was sitting alone at the table. Effie plopped herself down next to him and served two waffles onto his empty plate that he was staring at as if a strong enough gaze could make him disappear. 

"Eat. A hungry seeker is bad for the team."

Harry looked up at her and attempted a smile which came across weaker than he was imagining.

"I'm not hungry I'm just nervous."

"Those two things do not go hand in hand."

"I'm afraid if I eat anything I'll just throw it up during the match."

"I can assure you that won't happen. Now, as my mom used to say...," Effie lifted the container of syrup above Harry's head, making his eyes widen and snap up from his plate to Effie's face to determine if she was serious or not. She was dead serious. "...Eat it or wear it."

Harry immediately shoveled the waffles into his mouth and held his hands up in surrender when he was finished. Satisfied, Effie lowered the syrup holder and served herself a piece of toast.

"I know you're going to do great so don't worry."

He smiled more sincerely this time and they sat eating in silence until Ron came down and started to chatter excitedly. 

"Today's the first match Harry, are you excited?"

Harry shrugged and poked at the waffle crumbs on his plate. Ron continued to talk to him and his hyping made Harry feel much better. Effie finished her piece of toast and stood up to leave before hesitating and leaning down to speak to Harry.

"This is going to be my first Quidditch game I'm watching. No pressure."

Harry's ease faded. 

As Effie walked to leave the Great Hall and get good seats for the match, she ran into none other than the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain himself.

"Hi Evelyn, right?"

"You have a great memory Diggory."

"Rooting for Hufflepuff today?"

"Nah, can't say that I am. I'll be supporting Gryffindor today including Gryffindor's seeker which means I'll be rooting against you, but good luck."

"Thanks Evelyn-"

Cedric was cut off by Fred and George Weasley grabbing Effie by her elbows and dragging her out of the Great Hall. She shot Cedric an apologetic glance which he returned with a nod of understanding. Once he was out of sight the twins let her go and looked at her angrily. 

"You're talking to the enemy!" Fred accused with narrowed eyes.

"And on the day of our Quidditch match too!" George added with a gasp of fake offense. 

Effie giggled at their jealousy and shoved each of their shoulders.

"I'll wish you guys good luck too if you'd like."

They smiled a her.

"Yeah we'd like that."

She smiled and backed further away from them, opening herself up to a quick getaway if necessary.

"Good luck boys! This is my first Quidditch game today so don't disappoint."

"Thanks Effie," they chanted in unison with matching proud expressions.

Effie also wished good luck to Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver Wood before finally heading to the stands and meeting Luna who was waiting for her in the Gryffindor cheering section, also dressed in Gryffindor colors.

It was raining so hard that each of the raindrops felt like little bullets against Effie's skin. Eager to not ruin Neville's sweater or her face paint which was already surely running down her face, Effie cast the Impervius charm on herself and her belongings and then did the same for Luna. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean soon joined them and the match commenced.

Madame Hooch's whistle blew at the same time lightning struck so the match was started in confusion. Twice, Effie flinched s Harry was almost struck by a bludger. The rain was worsening to the point where no one could see and it was hard to tell when teams scored. When Gryffindor was leading by 50 points, Wood called a timeout. Effie looked to Hermione, expecting her to be leaving to help Harry with his glasses but she wasn't making any attempt to move. 

That's odd. 

Not giving herself any chance to wonder how she changed the plot line, Effie rushed off the stands and to the Quidditch changing rooms. She barged in just as the team was about to leave.

"Wait!"

"Effie what are you doing here? It's players only." Harry rushed to her worried.

"Your glasses," she gasped between breaths as she had just run a long distance really fast and the adrenaline was wearing off. "Here, give them to me."

Harry took off his glasses confused and gave them to Effie looking confused. She tapped them with her wand and said the incantation, "Impervius." She then did the same to his broom and his helmet for good measure and looked up to see many of the other players doing the same. Lastly, she grabbed his hands in her own and cast the spell on them, ensuring he wouldn't lose control of his broom too much before meeting his eyes and dropping his hands awkwardly.

Backing slowly out of the changing room Effie gave the whole team two thumbs up.

"Doing great out there guys! Keep up the good work!"

She sprinted out of the uncomfortable situation as fast as she could and made it back to the stands just before the players went out again.

"Where were you?" Seamus questioned when she got back.

"Oh, I just gave the players a spell to repel water."

Hermione gasped and turned away from Ron to face Effie.

"That's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?!"

Effie was wondering the exact same thing but there was no time for finding that answer as Cedric and Harry were both darting upwards towards the snitch with Cedric in the lead. At the same time, over 100 dementors swarmed Harry and started to attack him, distracting him from reaching the snitch. He was thrown off his broom which was sent towards the Whomping Willow as he fell unconscious to the ground. Cedric caught the snitch, winning the game for Hufflepuff by 100 points before he realized what had happened to Harry.

Dumbledore magically slowed Harry's fall and saved his life, and Harry was immediately crowded on the ground of the pitch and taken to the hospital wing. Effie ran down to check on him, hearing only small parts of the conversation between Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, and Madame Hooch as Cedric begged for a rematch. 

Effie was there when Harry woke up. He looked around at the group surrounding his bed. 

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Harry." Hermione answered.

"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. 'We think he's trying to drown himself."

Effie laughed at the iconic line and others joined her.

"Harry..." Ron started cautiously, "there is something you need to know."

He lowered his arms and aid the broken pieces of Harry's Nimbus 2000 on his hospital bed. Harry's face dropped immediately.

"It flew into the Whomping Willow, and well, you know how the Whomping Willow hates to be hit. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's fine," Harry responded with a strained voice. 

The group left Harry with Hermione and Ron alone in the Hospital Wing and went back to the common room. The weather still raged in horrible storms outside when Woods came back, his hair drenched and eyes red from crying. He stomped up to his dorm without speaking to anyone and was soon followed by Fred and George who were determined to cheer him up. 

Feelings were at an all time low for the rest of the week s the entire Gryffindor house mourned the loss of Harry's broom. He kept to himself for the next few days, only speaking to Ron and Hermione and barely glancing at anyone else. It didn't help that the Hufflepuff house was throwing full on ragers in celebration of their win.

Spirits were only lifted slightly on the following Monday when Lupin returned to teach DADA and told all of his classes that they didn't have to do the assigned essays, much to Hermione's disappointment. While many of the Gryffindors still held biases against Hufflepuffs, things went back to normal. 

A week or so later, even Wood gained his happiness back and apologized to Harry for his overreaction after Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. 

Effie hadn't been able to see Black as she needed him to believe that she was mad at him, but she did occasionally leave food for him out towards the edge of the forrest which he let her know that he received by stamping a muddy paw-print on the trees she left them on. 

As November faded into December, Effie finally settled into life at Hogwarts and prepared herself for what was to come.


	22. Chapter 22

I GOT 1K READS ON WATTPAD!  
It is December 18th, the day of the second Hogsmeade trip. Also, the day that the twins would be giving Harry the Marauders map. This event, like many others, was one that Effie wanted to witness. Alas, being present at the famous handoff would interfere with the plot and that was exactly what she was trying not to do. 

To everyone else, it was a day of relaxing and having fun away from school. For Effie it was another day of smiling and pretending everything is okay while her friends leave her. It wasn't as sad as it sounds though. Her day off would be a good time to catch up on homework, which she didn't have. Or a day to talk to her younger friends, which she also didn't have. In other words, the day was most likely going to suck. 

All through breakfast, Effie listened to Dean and Seamus plan their Hogsmeade day, which sounded a lot like a date to her but she'd never tell them that, and all of the stores they needed to visit. Neville offered to stay behind with Effie but she wouldn't even listen to his proposal, remaining adamant that no one sacrificed their day or freedom for her. After the whole group left the Great Hall to get changed and prepared for Hogsmeade, Effie left for the library.

She was deeply immersed in her copy of Hogwarts: A History when a noise from next to her startled her.

"Psst. Effie."

Effie whipped her head in all directions, searching for the owner of the voice when it spoke again, to her right.

"Effie it's me, Harry. I've got the Invisibility Cloak."

Immediately, Effie's shoulders relaxed from their tensed, frightened position.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

Unlike many of the other questions she'd asked him, this was one she didn't know the answer to. If the time on the big library clock was correct, Harry should be at Hogsmeade, or at least heading there by now. 

"I'm here to rescue you of course Effie!" He responded in an excited whisper.

"Rescue me from what?"

"The excessive boredom of another Hogsmeade weekend alone. I found a way to get us into Hogsmeade, now hurry up and follow me."

Harry stuck the corner of his jacket outside of his cloak so that Effie had something to follow and led them out of the library. She rushed through the halls, following the quick piece of fabric all of the way to the stairway to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

Without warning, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Effie's wrist, yanking her under the concealed fabric with him. Now that she could see his face, Effie thought he looked absolutely ecstatic. His eyes shined brightly as they scanned the piece of parchment he was holding, a stupid grin on his face. Effie suddenly felt really bad for him, knowing that going to Hogsmeade will probably be the most fun he'll have for a while.

"What's that Harry?" Effie asked, faking a look of confusion.

He looked up from the map to meet her eyes, excitement dancing across his face. 

"It's the Marauders Map. Fred and George gave it to me. It shows all of the secret passages and where everyone is in Hogwarts at all times. It's bloody brilliant!"

Effie laughed and he lifted his wand to the nose of a statue of a one-eyed witch and tapped its hump, whispering, "Dissendium."

A small opening appeared next to the witch that both Effie and Harry narrowly squeezed through. Harry walked in front of her, his arm stuck out from under the cloak creating light with "Lumos." They walked for a little bit in silence before coming to a slide-shaped drop that Harry took all to quickly and ended up tumbling down in a rather comical way, accidentally removing the Invisibility Cloak from Effie who was too busy laughing at his misfortune to notice. In a much more graceful way, Effie lowered herself to the ground and slid down the incline, landing elegantly on her feet and putting her hands above her head in a gymnast pose.

"Show-off," Harry muttered, accepting Effie's outstretched hand to lift himself off the ground and rubbing the dirt off of his jeans. 

"Klutz," Effie shot back playfully, waiting for Harry to finish dusting himself off. 

"I suppose we don't need to be invisible in here. It's already pitch black," Harry responded.

"Lumos," Effie cast the spell, illuminating the small corridor they landed in. They both looked to where they had just came from, noticing that the fall was much longer and steeper than they had imagined. 

Harry and Effie kept walking in silence through the thin corridor to Hogsmeade, their footsteps echoing off of the stone walls. The walk was supposed to be for an hour, as implied in the book, and they had already walked for about 15 minutes before Effie started talking.

"This feels like it's going to take a while so lets talk while we walk."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "What about?"

"How about what happened in your first and second years. From what I've heard, I've missed a lot."

"No, not much."

"Really?! Because I heard something about a giant snake..."

"Oh that... yeah."

"Well..."

"A dark wizard kidnapped Ginny Weasley into his underground lair with a diary last year and sent his pet Basilisk around school petrifying people until I killed it and saved Ginny."

He said it so quickly and casually that Effie was surprised and tripped over her own feet, crashing into Harry who was only a few steps in front of her and making them both tumble to the ground. Effie groaned under Harry's body weight.

"Dude. Can't. Breathe."

He quickly lifted himself up and pulled Effie up after him.

"Now who's a klutz?"

"Oh shut up you just surprised me that's all. How are you so casual about that?"

"This stuff always seems to happen to me. Dark wizards and escaped murderers are constantly trying to kill me. It's just life."

"Wow thats... depressing."

They laughed it off, continuing their walk to Hogsmeade. After more moments of silence, Harry was the one to speak.

"Hey Effie?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You kind of just forgave us without letting us apologize and I think I still owe you that."

He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh," Effie stated blankly, continuing to walk ahead of Harry and not turning back, "alright."

She was wondering if that was the extent of his apology, just saying he was sorry, when he continued. 

"It was wrong of us to doubt your sincerity and even more wrong of us to lie to you like that."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

They kept walking in silence before Harry spoke again.

"Aren't you going to apologize for throwing desserts at me?" He asked in a cheeky voice, letting her know that he was just joking with her.

"Now why would I do that? I quite enjoyed that."

"You're just plain evil Effie," Harry joked.

Effie snickered before shoving his shoulder lightly.

"Race ya to wherever this leads!"

Effie took off down the corridor followed closely behind by Harry who was laughing and shouting at her to slow down. She didn't stop until she reached a staircase that led up to a small trap door. The edges of the door released small bits of light into the corridor, making Effie able to see again. Harry caught up to her, halting behind her and releasing short, breathy laughs between puffs of air while he tried to catch his breath.

"Godric you're fast Effie."

"Shhh. I think this is it. Do you hear people?" Effie whispered back, smiling to herself that youngest seeker in over a century and future Quidditch Captain Harry Potter was complimenting her agility.

She and Harry peered through the small cracks in the door and saw what looked to be a basement with boxes and sweets.

"I think we're in Honeydukes."

Harry covered himself with the cloak and then threw it over Effie, making them both invisible. Together they opened the door and tiptoed into the basement of Honeydukes. From their spot, the voices of their fellow students above them was clearer. 

"Definitely Honeydukes," Effie replied while absentmindedly crinkling the packaging of a pack of Fizzing Wizbys. 

She followed Harry into the storefront and silently gaped at the sight in front of her. Honeydukes was magnificent. Colorful candies of all varieties surrounded them on the walls. Other students laughed and ate together, feeling the effects of the candy as many of the turned different colors or started to squeak like mice. 

The pair walked until Harry spotted Dean and Seamus in the Quidditch store and sent Effie to spend her day with them. They promised each other to meet in the Three Broomsticks in 2 hour before Effie ran from under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak and snuck up behind her friends, leaving Harry to go meet up with Ron and Hermione.

Dean and Seamus didn't notice Effie following behind them. Partially because they weren't looking for her, as she wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade, and partially because they were too busy arguing over something to notice anything. 

"Dude I'm telling you," Seamus began seeming rather annoyed, "there is no broom greater than the Firebolt. The Nimbus 2001s don't even compare."

"I'm not saying the Firebolt isn't great," Dean countered, "but I think you're just saying it is because of how expensive it is."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Adorable, Effie thought to herself.

She let them bicker for a few more minutes, waiting behind them patiently for them to notice her, but they were too caught up in their argument to do so. Eventually, Neville left Tomes and Scrolls nearby and walked past the window of the sporting goods store. He immediately spotted Effie and ran inside the store.

"Effie!"

His shout caught the attention of Dean and Seamus who turned to Neville and then Effie, finally noticing her presence. 

"Effie!' they both shouted and turned to hug her.

When they finally released her Neville took their place. 

"Suffocating here guys," she joked and Neville let her go.

"You guys know I saw you this morning, right?"

They all laughed at her before Dean's face turned serious.

"How did you get here Effie?"

"I have my ways."

"Are you going to get in trouble if they see you here?" Neville looked worried.

"I don't know. Lets just hope they don't see me here."

For the next 2 hours, Effie, Dean, Seamus, and Neville wandered through the many shops of Hogsmeade, laughing and joking together as Effie witnessed all of the magical wonders she'd been missing out on. 

When her time was almost up, she and the boys went to the Three Broomsticks to order butterbeer. Effie was halfway through the door when a hand shot out of nowhere and stopped her.

"It's time to go."

Effie was about to argue, but she remembered that Harry had just learned a very traumatic and untrue piece of information about his parents. She shot an apologetic smile to the boys who were waiting inside for her.

"Actually, I'll try butterbeer later. I've got to go. Thanks for today boys I had a great time!"

They looked disappointed, but still didn't stop her from leaving. She walked into a deserted alley where Harry gently pulled her under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak and they walked in silence back to Honeydukes. They snuck inside and into the secret basement entrance and walked the entire journey back to Hogwarts without speaking. At the very end, Effie grabbed Harry's wrist to stop him.

"Thanks. For thinking of me and taking me to Hogsmeade."

Harry softened just a little.

"No problem."

And they went their separate ways.


	23. Chapter 23

The night before Christmas break was a time of bonding for the 3rd year Gryffindors. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Effie had been listening to Dean, Seamus, and Neville discuss how excited they were to go home for days, but the night before their ever-awaited day had arrived and they seemed to have tired themselves out from talking about it.

Ron and Effie engaged in a heated game of chess while Neville and Seamus cheered on Dean in his Gobstones game against Harry. Hermione excused herself for the night first, claiming that the Hogsmeade trip took away from her time studying and she needed time to catch up, soon followed by a smelly Dean who had lost in his game of Gobstones and a similar smelling Seamus who had gotten caught in the crossfire. Neville left shortly afterwards to pack for break and then Ron excused himself as well, feeling quite confident after his chess win over Effie.

And then there were two.

Harry and Effie sat side by side in the couch, staring into the fire. Something about the crackling sounds and orange hues surrounding them was almost therapeutic. In that moment there was an unspoken bond created between the two. A silent pact that nothing spoken in the common room would ever be repeated.

"I'm always afraid," Harry admitted, breaking their silence, "that Dumbledore is right. That Voldemort is still alive and one day he's going to come and ruin all of the good I've finally found."

Effie didn't make any reaction to Voldemort's name, keeping her eyes disassociating towards the fire and her face emotionless, even as she felt Harry's gaze shift to her. His confession rocked her to her core, as she knew from the books that this was something he hadn't told his friends.

She wanted to comfort him and assure thin that it wouldn't happen, but that would be lying and after such a raw confession, lying seemed cruel.

"I can't tell you everything will be okay," Effie started, still keeping her eyes trained on the flickering flames in the fireplace. "And I don't know much about your past with Voldemort."

She winced. Living in the Wizarding world, even if only for a few months, has taught Effie to wince whenever that Dark Wizard's name is mentioned with the tales of his brutality and evilness. Only Harry said his name without fear.

"All I do know is that what you have here, these friends that you've made..." she paused, choosing her words very carefully. "If he is alive, he can never take us away."

She shifted her gaze to him and met his eyes.

"My mom used to tell me that it is useless to fret over things that you cannot control. She said worrying was how your problems win."

Her eyes sparkled with the memory as she was immediately warmed by thoughts about her mother and reminded of how much she missed her. Harry noticed as they started to glisten with tears and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Your mum sounds great."

"She is."

Effie sniffled and blinked fast, trying to stop the tears that were trying to escape.

"Sorry, it's really not fair of me to be sad about my mom when you've lived years without yours."

Harry gave her a comforting look.

"It's really fine, I never knew her."

They sat for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"I'm sure she was wonderful."

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "I think she was."

A comfortable silence washed over them.

"You know, you never really talk about your parents. I've noticed that you don't receive mail. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Ummm."

Effie was stumped. He had been so open with her that she knew she had to do the same... just not as much.

"Recently, I've been separated from them. I don't know where they are or if I'll ever see them again. I miss them dearly, but I know that they are safe and that's what matters."

"Oh. Thank you for sharing that with me I have a feeling that you don't like to talk about them."

"Same for you."

"And, um, just wondering, not accusing you of anything," he sent her a playful smile, "but how did you know my parents were dead?"

"You're Harry Potter. It would be a travesty if I didn't know."

"But that day I met you, you asked who I was."

"I figured you were used to people already knowing you as the Chosen One. I wanted to get to know you as you."

Harry's smile widened before faltering.

"I don't think I like being the Chosen One. It was nice at first, but now people try to kill me all of the time."

"I can imagine that's not fun."

"No, it's not."

Another comfortable silence settled around the two as their gazes both shifted back to the fire. As people who hadn't been accepted as kids and were finally getting true happiness, they found it easy to talk to each other. 

"Why were you in such a sour mood after the Hogsmeade trip Harry?"

Harry shuffled how he was sitting uncomfortably.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do. Want to... that is," Harry clarified.

"Alright then."

“It’s just hard.”

“Take your time.” 

Harry hesitated for a moment. 

"Sirius Black, was my father's best friend. He was even best man in my parents' wedding."

He paused to swallow, obviously very hurt by the thought. 

"He was the one who was supposed to protect them but instead he betrayed them to Voldemort and killed their other friend Peter Pettigrew along with all those Muggles."

Effie was quiet for a moment while neither of them moved or spoke. Then, she drew Harry into a hug. He tensed at first, before relaxing into her shoulder, releasing shuddering breaths while he tried to refrain from crying. After a minute, Effie released him, but kept her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Harry that's horrible."

Harry wiped his eyes of the few tears that managed to escape and felt himself becoming colder as Effie removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Its fine. Well, it's going to be fine as soon as Black finally finds me. I hope he does, that way I can kill him for what he did to my parents."

A startling anger had filled Harry’s voice. Effie gave him a comforting look, trying to soothe the fire that was lit in his eyes. They met eyes one last time before they returned to staring at the fire. Time ticked away in minutes, but it felt like only seconds were passing.

After a while, Effie gave Harry a light shove on the shoulder before pushing herself off of the couch and standing up.

"I need to get ready for bed, and I suggest you do the same. I hear Ron snores and you might want to try and fall asleep before him if you'd like to actually get any sleep."

Harry smiled and stood up with her.

"Yeah you're right, 'reckon it's too late now though. Thanks for talking to me Effie."

"Same to you Potter."

They parted ways at the stairs and Effie went up, thinking bout Harry's emotions as she got changed for bed. She made a mental note to remind Sirius not to tell Harry she'd been visiting him. He'd probably never forgive her if he knew.

After changing, she took the book out of Hermione's hands that she had fallen asleep reading, marked the page, and set it down away from her. She'd then let Hermione fall in a more comfortable position on her bed, pulled the cover over her, and blown out the candle by her bedside.

The room went dark and soon, sleep overcame Effie, taking her off into the world of dreams. Just like that, her earlier reminder to herself to swear Sirius to secrecy slipped out of her mind and into the night; forgotten for a while. 

Uh oh.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been an entire week since the conversation in the common room, and it was like it never had occurred at all. Not that Effie particularly minded this however, as Harry was treating her no differently. That's exactly what she wanted; the same treatment. 

Over Christmas break, Effie's time had been occupied with snowball fights, hot chocolates, and reading up for Buckbeak's trial by the fire in Gryffindor's common room. The week had gone by eventless until Christmas day arrived. 

Harry had, as expected, woken up to a broomstick shaped package on the end of his bed, housing his infamous firebolt. While Effie missed the initial discovery of the present and deliberation over its sender, she did wake up in time to hear the boys showing Hermione the broom in the common room. 

"Listen, Harry can I have a go on it? Can I?" 

Effie heard Ron practically begging from the top of the stairs. 

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it - sweep the floor?" said Ron."

Even from afar Effie could hear Hermione's huff of disproval and hasty exit from the common room. Later that day, McGonagall confiscated the Firebolt. Ron, still mad about another attack on Scabbers by Crookshanks was unwilling to hear any of Hermione's excuses. 

"Because I thought – and Professor McGonagall agrees with me – that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" Hermione had argued, but Harry and Ron were too upset over the loss to listen to her. 

Even though Effie knew she was right, she did nothing. As hard as it might be, she refused to interfere with the plot. Again. This was also the reason she did not attend the Christmas dinner, as there was far too much at stake with Trelawney and her predictions. 

For the next week, Hermione was rarely seen with the boys. They had taken to ignoring her and she was forced to spend most of her time in the library. Effie spent the rest of the break basically alone as well. Ron and Harry were gossiping about who knows what, Hermione was off sulking, and the only other students left at the castle were a sixth year and a first year who wanted nothing to do with her. 

Effie had gotten presents on Christmas. Chocolate frogs from Dean and Seamus who knew she was starting a card collection. A dancing plant from Neville. Spectrespecs from Luna. A box of fireworks from Fred and George. Knitting needles and yarn from Hermione who knew she yearned to learn the art of knitting. From Dobby a mismatched pair of extravagant socks. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron. And lastly, a self-help book gag gift from Harry with a picture of a witch imitating Uncle Sam with the title, "YOU Need Some Serious Help."

At the last present she had smiled to herself. She'd gotten him a gag gift as well, an extremely large shirt that said, "This Grandma's Still Got Game." Her presents for the rest of her friends were more gift-like, but she had known Harry wouldn't have received many gag gifts in his life from lack of friends before the age of 11 and she could only imagine Petunia or Vernon's reactions to the shirt. 

The alone time should have felt like second nature to her. Effie thought she'd be used to it. The silence. The loneliness. But even when she was most alone, she'd had her books. The characters had kept her company. Even if she had the books with her, she imagined Harry wouldn't handle walking in on her reading about his past, present, and future well. He'd basically stalked and prosecuted her when she'd acted a little suspicious. She didn't know what she'd do if he ever found out the truth. 

Effie found herself missing how Seamus would laugh so hard at meals that milk would shoot out of his nose. How Neville would go off on tangents about plants until he realized what her was doing and stopped. How Dean would throw his hands in the air every time he won a chess match. She even missed how Fred and George finished each other's sentences, realizing that perhaps it had not been so annoying after all. 

A whole week of alone time led to her practically sprinting into her friends' arms the second they got off the carriages. 

"Oof Effie," was all Neville was able to get out as Effie trapped him in a suffocating hug. 

She let go moments later only to give similar hugs to Dean and Seamus. After letting go, she smacked them all on the arm, causing each of them to let out identical groans.

"What was that for, Effie?" Dean questioned, rubbing the spot on his arm where she hit him.

"NOT A SINGLE LETTER FROM ANY OF YOU!" Effie huffed out, putting on her not mad but disappointed face. 

"Sorry Effie we were busy. Besides, we thought Ron, Harry, and Hermione were keeping you company."

Effie scoffed.

"Yeah, they make great company. Real talkative those ones. Yap yap yap, all break."

Seamus ruffled her hair with a smile.

"How can we make it up to you?"

"Food. Sit with me at dinner and tell me all about your holidays."

"Deal."

They walked up into the castle together, chatting and bumping into each other playfully.

"Oh and thanks for the gifts guys!"

"Of course Effie," Dean responded. "I really enjoyed my mirror."

Effie had worked for weeks on that one. She found an old mirror in Myrtle's bathroom and figured out how to charm it to say all kinds of backhanded and mediocre compliments in her voice.

"I really enjoyed being told that I look, quote, 'good enough, I guess.'" 

"Anytime."

Seamus laughed and interjected, "My dad had a near fit when my socks started screaming at me. Nearly called the Ministry to fix them before we figured out that all it takes to stop the screaming is washing them."

"Trevor really likes his new bowtie and top hat. My gran made me wear mine as well and took picture of us on a muggle camera," Neville added.

Effie giggled at the thought. 

"I'll catch up to you guys at dinner. I think I see Luna."

Effie caught up with Luna and ate dinner with all of her friends, feeling more content than she had for the entirety of her holiday. Going to bed that night, she realized that this was her first winter without her parents. She hadn't thought about them at all during Christmas. Whispering a quiet Merry Christmas to her parents, even though she knew they couldn't hear her, Effie fell asleep with them on her mind. 

She walked up the stairs to her front door, knocking eagerly on the wood. It had been years since she'd seen the last and she couldn't wait to see the surprise on their faces. When they opened the door, they were not who she'd expected. 

These weren't her parents, these were strangers. Or they at least looked that way. Her mom's brown hair had gone grey and her cheeks had lost their rosy fullness and were now wrinkled and sunk deep into her skull. Her dad no longer stood tall, but rather hunched in the doorway. Age had obviously taken a toll on his face as well, as the skin was veiny and crusty from lack of care.

"How can we help you, young lady?"

Her mother's voice interrupted her assessment of their appearances. It was coarse and dark, as though she'd done nothing but smoke cigarettes every day of her life. 

"Mom?" Effie's voice startled herself. That was not the voice of a 13 year old. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the house's window. She was all grown up. Lines were etched all over her face, showing signs of past worries and fears she'd kept as she aged. Her attire was formal adult wizard wear, and it was messed up as if she'd just gotten off of a particularly difficult shift at the Ministry. 

She turned back to her mom, refusing to look at herself any longer. The face that looked back at her wasn't kind or welcoming, but rather cold and confused. She spoke again but in a sharper tone, not one that would be used to greet a stranger.

"What did you call me?"

"Mom, it's me. It's Effie, your daughter. I'm home."

Her mom's face showed no signs of recognition. 

"I have no daughter."

"Dad?"

Her father looked past her, as if not seeing her at all.

"You aren't wanted here. Go back."

The door slammed shut in her face, leaving her standing shell-shocked on the porch. She banged her fist on the door over and over again, begging for her parents to let her in. She pleaded and cried for her parents to recognize her. She heard distant voices but the door didn't open again. Her curtains did.

"Effie! Effie wake up."

Hermione's voice snapped her awake and Effie shot up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat. 

"Effie what was that? Are you alright? You were screaming."

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. 

"I'm fine 'Mione. Just a bad dream. What time is it?"

"Ummm... 5 AM."

"Go back to bed. Thanks for waking me up."

Effie pulled the curtains back around her bed and waited until she was positive Hermione was asleep again to re-open them. She got dressed in her robes and went down to the kitchens, rocked to her core. 

For the next month, classes progressed like usual. Every one of her classes was more interesting than the muggle classes she'd taken. Even Muggle studies which somehow ended up on her roster had more entertainment in watching her classmates discover technology than her most interesting of middle school classes. Even so, she found herself wishing for more. On her own, she started practicing separate spell-work that might come in handy in the future. She borrowed a book on hexes and jinxes from the library, intent on becoming as mastered at the Bat Boogey Hex as Ginny, whom she'd looked up to for years. Because she couldn't be a part of his private lessons, she started training with her patronus by herself in the Room of Requirement. 

The nightmares continued, but their inhabitants changed frequently. Sometimes it was her parents forgetting her, sometimes it was her teachers scolding her for her lies and deceit, sometimes it was her friends berating her for her betrayal, but most of the time it was the people she knew she couldn't save that haunted her. Sirius and Remus had made nightmare appearances more than once along with Cedric, Dobby, Fred, and Tonks. Silencing spells had become a regular occurrence for her before bed.

She carried the blame no one was casting heavily on her shoulders and pulled away from her friends slightly. She'd still visit Sirius occasionally, but with the building guilt she found herself leaving his food for him rather than sticking around. 

Her casual avoidance of her friends allowed her time to learn more and catch up on 13 years of lost magic studying. She even started researching the process of becoming an Animagus. The sudden absences was not something that went unnoticed by her friends. 

One night, feigning a headache, Effie went up to bed early. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard them start to talk again and she paused to hear their conversation.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville had already gone up so it was just Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the common room. 

"I'm worried about her," a feminine voice spoke first. Hermione. "She's been having nightmares. She uses silencing spells but I can still see her thrashing about in her bed."

Effie made a mental note to magically thicken her bed's curtains.

"She hasn't eaten much in the past few weeks," Hermione added. "I see her pick at her food."

"I've noticed that too," Ron agreed. "She barely raises her hand in class. She used to be able to give you a run for your money, Hermione, but now she just stares at her books."

"Last week in the library I swear I saw her check out a book on hexes."

"I saw her reading that the other day in the common room."

It was time for Harry to intervene.

"Sometimes she disappears off of the map. I'll be watching her footsteps one second and then the next she'll just be... gone."

"I think something's very wrong," Hermione edged. "She's not herself."

"Lets just ask her," Ron said. "I think honesty is the best approach unless you two want to get covered in desserts again."

The trio agreed to confront her the next day. At the same time, Effie promised herself to go back to normal. How can they confront someone who isn't doing anything out of the ordinary. For an entire week, Effie acted like she did before the nightmares. She joked with the twins, conversed with her boys, and engaged normally with Luna. The Trio didn't once have to come up to her because she had gone back to herself overnight. Still, she put a heavier silencing charm on her bed, thickened and locked her curtains, and even went as far as to strap herself down to avoid Hermione getting up in her business. 

Scabbers disappeared and the rift between the Trio caused a temporary distraction from Effie's differences. 

Everything was normal again, at least on the outside. February 5th rolled up: the day of the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw quidditch game and Sirius Black's break-in. Things were about to become a lot less ordinary really fast. 

\---------


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I just hit 4K reads on Wattpad! Today I threw in a little moment for all of my Fred people! ;)

February 5th; the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch game. 

Gryffindor was in the lead with 80 points to Ravenclaw's 30 points but to the unknowing audience, it was still anyone's game. Deafening cheers surrounded Effie in Gryffindor's stands as Harry seemingly found the snitch and dove for it, Cho hot on his tail, only to curve back up and reveal he hadn't actually gone for the snitch in the first place. 

Effie smiled as she watched Cho trail him, not even searching for the snitch herself but rather hoping she could beat Harry to it if he found it first. A dumb move on her part, Effie thought. 

McGonagall had given Harry his Firebolt back earlier that day, admitting that she'd found no dark magic or curses attached to it and that he was free to ride it. No matter how good Cho might have been on her Comet 260, no broom could outrace a Firebolt, especially if Harry is its rider. 

While watching the two seekers interact, Effie thought about their future. Harry would be rejected in his yule ball proposal to Cho next year. Cedric would die and leave Cho heartbroken. And... Harry would kiss a crying Cho in front of a picture of her dead boyfriend and eventually leave her on a date to hang with Hermione. 

Effie cringed at the thought. Harry did not have moves. At least he'd find his perfect woman in the end. She'd always looked up to Ginny Weasley when she was reading the books. Granted, she did find it a bit weird how Harry and James had the same taste in women. But Ginny was a fierce feminist quidditch playing badass. Who wouldn't look up to her? 

Movement in the Slytherin stands drew Effie's attention from her thoughts. Draco, flanked by to other Slytherins threw dark hoods over their heads and started waving their fingers. Harry and Cho spotted the delinquents moments later.

Startled, Cho panicked and swerved away from her course. Harry on the other hand gained a look of determination on his face and reached into his quidditch uniform to pull out his wand. From where she stood, Effie could only hear the cheers of the crowd, but she was easily able to see the wisps of light that shot out of Harry's wand, almost forming the light outline of an animal, which Effie knew would be a stag. Draco and his goons staggered backwards and toppled over each other in surprise and Harry raced after the snitch.

The stands burst into applause and cheers as Harry successfully caught the snitch. Gryffindor's section stormed the field in triumph, carrying Effie along as an unwitting participant in the wave of people. 

On the field she exchanged pleasantries with Katie Bell along with her congratulations for scoring the first goal of the match and was crushed in a bear hug by Fred and George who prodded her for compliments on their Beater skills which she was happy to give. All she could manage was a double thumbs up to Harry who was busy being accosted by the Creevey brothers with their congratulations before she was dragged away by Lavender and Parvati to get ready for the celebratory party. 

A Gryffindor party was something Effie had always wanted to experience. From reading the books to hearing the rumors in the halls, she had no doubt that what she was about to experience would be epic. There had been parties in other common rooms already, but student under 5th year were rarely invited and Effie suspected that she'd only be allowed because she was in the same year as Harry. 

The party was much more chill than expected, probably because of the lack of alcohol, but it was definitely still fun. Effie danced along to music with her friends, met more students her age and above from different houses, and even engaged in a pleasant conversation with Ernie Macmillan who she discovered was one of the Sacred 28 who didn't believe in blood supremacy. 

They ended up conversing for almost an hour in which she was introduced to his friends from Hufflepuff Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley, both of whom she found highly enjoyable. Eventually, Dean and Seamus dragged Effie away to dance and distracted her with their questionable hip hop moves. She spent the rest of her night dancing with her friends and chatting with Lavender and Parvati before excusing herself as the party began to die down. 

Back in her dorm room, Effie found Hermione sitting on her own bed, crying into her hands. They hadn't spoken in a while since the Scabbers incident involving Crookshanks and Effie felt awkward just standing at the door and watching Hermione cry. She needed her to stop crying and go to sleep so Sirius could break in, but she also needed her to stop crying because she hated seeing her friends hurt.

"'Mione?"

Effie stepped into her view, walking slowly towards her and sitting down on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron's still mad at me about Scabbers. He won't even talk to me and he rolls his eyes every time he looks in my direction. They are my only friends, everyone else thinks I'm annoying and a know-it-all."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Have you ever seen me talk to anyone but them if it's not for homework purposes?"

Thinking back on it, Hermione was being truthful. She rarely spoke to anyone but Harry and Ron.

"You talk to Ginny all the time."

"Ginny is his sister. Ron already feels replaceable having that many siblings I can't let him think I'm replacing him with his sister."

"You are my friend. And if you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you. Besides, I'm sure Ron will come to his senses soon enough. Boys can just be thick sometimes."

"Thanks Effie."

"No problem. Now stop crying because there is no benefits of crying over a boy."

Hermione giggled and wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve before going off to get ready for bed. Effie did the same, only the pajamas she chose for sleeping in were pajamas she wouldn't mind others seeing her in and she hadn't put on any face masks to sleep in. Parvati and Lavender on the other hand had primped themselves with their sleep-in beauty products and slipped on comfortable pajamas before going to bed.

The party had ended late so the other girls fell asleep fast, but Effie wasn't tired. She sat on the windowsill reading her potions textbook by the moonlight and catching up on the studying she no longer allowed herself to do in front of others in fear of confrontation until she saw a dog slipping through the trees and walking up towards the castle. Effie blew out her candle, slipped under her covers, and closed her eyes, trying to let sleep overcome her before Sirius' break in.

She was only laying in her own bed for a few minutes when Effie heard a shriek that could have quite possibly belonged to a little girl. Confused as to why Sirius was scaring a little girl instead of Ron, Effie rushed out of her bed, threw on her slippers and a robe, and rushed into the common room. Others, it seems, had the same idea.

"Effie was that you who screamed?" A weary Fred asked, his voice raspy from having been woken up and his hands in fists over his eyes, rubbing out their last remnants of sleep.

"No," Effie replied, surprised at how weary she sounded after only a few minutes of almost sleep, "it wasn't me. I'm investigating."

The scream sounded again, this time its location was more obviously the boys dorms. Fred put his arm protectively around Effie as if trying to shield her from the unnamed danger. She sunk into his hold, nuzzling into his chest to create the illusion that she was afraid. She was still cowering into him moments later when Seamus, Dean, and Neville came down the stairs to the boys dormitory, yawning into their hands and mumbling their annoyances. 

Ron came next, followed by Harry who did a double-take when he saw Effie. 

"Are you lot alright?" Effie questioned her friends.

"No," Seamus replied, "because Ron went half mad in his sleep and threw a fit over seeing Sirius Black in a nightmare."

"He was really there, I swear it! He stood over me... and he was holding a knife... and he was trying to kill me!"

While she'd moved a little away from him when her friends appeared, Effie still felt the vibrate of Fred's chest with his groan. At this point, he had little more than a friendly arm over her shoulders, something that did not go unnoticed by her other friends who had started to appear as well. Parvati eyed his arm with wide eyes and wiggled her eyebrows at Effie who responded with a slight head shake and a mouthed "No."

"Seriously, Ron?"

Percy arrived next, wearing a foolish looking nightgown and a cap for his curls.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Ron barely got a word in before Percy went off on a rant about how silly he was being and how as a Prefect Percy would have to deduct points from his own house.

Slowly, others started making their way down as well, attracted by the noise. Someone called McGonagall and she appeared in her nightwear with her hair down and looking disheveled at the common room entrance. Ron relayed his story and McGonagall turned to Sir Cadogan to confirm, which he did gladly, even explaining how Black had a list of passwords for the whole week.

McGonagall turned to her students.

"Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" 

Neville stepped forward, earning himself detentions and the removal of his Hogsmeade visitation rights.

"It's alright Neville. I'll stay back with you," Effie comforted him.

"I won't," Seamus snorted, earning a nudge in the ribs from Effie. "Hey! He almost got us all killed."

"It was an accident. Besides, he's your friend. If he wants you to stay back you will or so help me Godric-"

Neville cut her off.

"It's alright Effie. I deserve it. Writing a list of passwords was very thick of me. Seamus doesn't need to stay back for my mistakes."

Seamus huffed in triumph and childishly stuck his tongue out at Effie with a smile. She returned the favor. Effie then rubbed Neville's back with a comforting smile, not even trying to imagine how badly he's going to feel when he gets a Howler the next day or when the other students are forbidden from giving him the password to the common room if he needs it.

With the new surveillance that was going to be put in place, Effie didn't doubt that the next few weeks would be tough.


End file.
